The Musician's Fate Son of a Lord
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: What if Allen's despair and grief did more than attract the Millennium Earl? He was shielded by Undertaker and taken to safety. Undertaker then gave the little boy to Madam Red to raise as her son, as Allen Durless-Barnett. Madam Red wanted a child, Allen wanted someone who would love him. Perfect match, no? Thing is, what about his arm, hmm? Simple, Undertaker fixed it, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Madam Red's Son, Allen's Mother

In the Durless Estate...just a day after the Tragedy of Phantomhive three years ago...

'Undertaker...who is this child?' Angelina 'Madam Red' Durless-Barnett asked the eccentric man who brought her a ginger-haired young boy whose face was that of an angel. Adorable. He was sleeping in Undertaker's arms.

'I found him grieving for his father in the cemetery by his lonesome...and his father was a 'customer' of mine.' said Undertaker. 'He got killed by carriage accident...on Christmas no less.' Madam Red's eyes widened at this as her own sour memories regarding carriage accidents arose.

'But what do you want me to do with him?'

'He can be your son, if you wish. He has a hard life of nothing but loneliness and rejection until his adoptive father took him in. He was rejected by his own family for something out of his control.' said Undertaker. 'Now that he lost this man, he thinks he would never find love and acceptance...ever again.' and Undertaker removed the left-arm bandages to show a horribly deformed arm, and a strange glass formation on the back of his hand. Madam Red gasped at this.

'C-can you fix it?' Madam Red choked. 'Even if I care for him...you know what kind of world I live in!' she cried. 'Their rejection and words are far biting and cruel than the words of commoners on the streets! Not even I can protect him from that!'

'I can fix it though it'll be a difficult task...all I ask is that I am this boy's educator?' Undertaker chuckled. 'For he is surely in for an interesting life, you see?'

xxx

Three years later...

Allen grew up with a loving and doting mother in Madam Red.

He was found by the local Funeral Director after falling asleep from crying before his adoptive father's grave. He gave him to his current mother, Baroness Angelina Durless-Barnett. He was educated in the ways of fine gentility by the same guy who found him, while his mother taught him how to be a 'good, kind man'. A month after the Phantomhive Tragedy, Madam Red took in his adoptive cousin Ciel Phantomhive for him to recover and Ciel came with a pitch-black butler.

Ciel asked who he was.

Of course, Allen was honest with him. He helped his mother take care of Ciel for him to recover from whatever ordeal he came from because he wouldn't say a word.

'Ciel...' said Allen. 'I know what you must do but take care.' he said softly. 'You're taking on where your father left off. Become strong, stronger than anyone. Never let anyone hurt you for the sake of those who care for you.'

'Naturally.' said Ciel as he prepared to leave with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. 'I will never lose.' with that, they left. 'Queen's Watchdog huh...I don't like it already.'

'But still, it's a duty tasked to them by the royal family.' said his mother with a sigh. 'And even if Ciel is a child...he must take on that duty after getting educated...even if it means getting hated by anyone enough to kill him...like they did my sister and my brother-in-law.' said Angelina bitterly. 'I may lose my nephew too to those vultures.'

'Then we'll have to make sure it doesn't happen, right? We're...nobles too after all. Even if our standing is a bit lower, we can still do something.' Allen suggested. 'You're a doctor right? And if anything happens on our visit, I can be his shield while Sebastian does house-cleaning.' Madam Red blinked at her adoptive boy's ideas before smiling.

'You have a big heart.' she said, hugging him.

'It comes along with having a family.' Allen hugged back. 'Families...give us what we call 'heart's after all. If we're alone, would we have a heart?'

After that, Allen studied and trained hard under Undertaker. General Education, Arts, Music, Dance, Fencing, Marksmanship, Parkour, and the secret of his arm...it's actually a weapon that latched onto him. The catch? The weapon is his as long as he eats a lot, as with the parasitic weapon on, he is eating for two and it wants food. Madam Red saw nothing wrong with that and at least, her son has his own security. Especially now that he would inherit the title of Baron. And a Baron's job is to serve the Royal Family through the Military. However, unlike some houses who start jobs as early as 13 in Ciel's case since his job was mostly detective work, as a Baron who must serve in the military as either a warrior or advisor, Allen must be 17 to be decorated, and officially start his job. That is why until then, Allen must train like crazy to be useful. Because his adoptive father was the younger son of the Barnett Family, he did not inherit the Baron title but still a lord nonetheless, and he was free to do as he pleased as long as when needed, he would 'contribute' to society. Allen is no different. As one of the Lords of Barnett, he can contribute anyway he pleased.

Undertaker had to do a looot of things that everyone knows of ahem, the 'miracle child who has to be born prematurely so his mother could undergo hysterectomy on her accident. Allen was seven months old in the womb when it happened. How he did that was anyone's guess, and everyone knows of Allen as her real son, not an adoptive one. The mother-and-son pair were greatly indebted to Undertaker who was able to make Allen 'exist' among the nobility. He was at first, said to be a very sickly child whom Madam Red put so much efforts on in making him healthy since that 'premature birth', before introducing him to the other Barnetts when his 'condition improved'. Why he was a no show was because the 'condition was so bad she had no idea whether he'll live or not, and would rather not cause endless worry to her in-laws'. After being gently scolded, Allen was formally introduced although he has to play his part well. He's supposed to be 'fresh from recovery' after all. And the Barnetts wanted to wait until he's in full health before they arrange a fiancee for him.

Allen worked hard in his training. It helps that he used to be a Circus Performer which means he was already used to 'throwing his weight around' literally and figuratively due to the stunts he has to do. He also grew his hair long, bound at the tip with a ribbon and wore it over his right shoulder. At age 13, he is physically fit and strong, capable of excellent and powerful combat, but of course, still has ways to go. However...only Allen knows the full truth about his adoptive cousin's Butler...however he would never let his mother know and cause her constant worry and fear everyday of Ciel's life. Keeping her ignorant keeps her happy and carefree and he preferred it that way, since she's already worrying about him and his unusual powers.

He also showed up in parties so he would get to know his fellow noble peers. But Allen did NOT want a fiancee just yet. He enjoys his single life, thank you!

That, and he's also involved with the underworld. Part of his job.

And right now...today is his first time in the Phantomhive Manor. 'So mother, today's business is about our mouse that found its way in right?'

'Indeed.' said Madam Red. 'Our job is to hunt it down and then clean up.' said Madam Red. 'So I'm trusting you with Ciel's safety until we locate this rat.'

'Yes, mother...this ought to be fun.' Allen smirked as he licked his lips. 'The target is most likely the sweets Sir Clause gave to him not long ago as a piece of evidence that pests are rampant.'

xxx

Phantomhive Manor...

'Welcome, Madam Red, Sir Allen.' Sebastian greeted. 'The master awaits in the Game Room.'

'I'll go on ahead sweetie.' Madam Red kissed his head. 'Have fun playing in the grounds.' Allen smiled before letting out a malicious smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

'Yes, mother. I'll enjoy Earl Phantomhive's vast grounds very much.' and Allen skipped off. Sebastian glanced at Madam Red curiously.

'So he knows?'

'Yes. And he's quite trained to hunt prowlers in our homes.' Madam Red chuckled. 'My baby boy is very adept in it and he's eager to play with his cousin. We should hear their dying screams soon.'

'Oh, so the young master is skilled in hunting?'

'Yes. He's trained well and he's eager to help. He doesn't like meetings though. He's shy. So he'll prefer getting filled in and he'll do things his way.'

xxx

Allen prowled around the manor like a cat. Madam Red told him who and what were Ciel's servants exactly. An Ex-American Soldier exployed as a Chef, an Ex-Assassin Sniper for a Maid, and a Human Test Subject they rescued from America who was making bioweapons by creating humans with super-strength for a Gardener. All he has to do is look for people who are out of place.

He found two guys within the mansion and captured them before securing them in the basements, and looked for more on the grounds...two more who were waiting for a getaway in a car. 'Humm, Britain doesn't have cars yet so what country has a car now?' Allen wondered aloud as he listened to the conversations they were having because the men were finding the car more convenient than a carriage, imported from Italy. 'Ah, Italian.' he then made his presence known. 'Gentlemen, may I ask you a few things...'

And he instilled pure fear into them as the men were terrified at the inhuman shadow that loomed over them...and when they were done 'talking', Allen dragged them back to the Estate's back door that was opened by Tanaka.

'Well done, young master.' Tanaka greeted.

'Did you make those guys in the Dungeon cry? Allen asked the old man.

'Certainly and they talked, after some persuasion.' Tanaka curtsied. 'I informed Sebastian of the details and he's off. We do need sufficient proof to nail the mouse.'

'I see. It's convenient that Duke Randall's here, he can carry these mice to the Yard for us in that Italian Car I stole from these guys! Heehee.' thirty minutes later, Sebastian was back with some paraphernalia and documents. He went to the Game Room to present incriminating evidence to the Evil Noblemen present and a paling Azzurro Vanel was nailed.

Such is life.


	2. Mysterious Murderer and Indian Upstarts

Mysterious Murderer and Indian Upstarts

May...

It's now summer in England, from May to August. In London, it's also known as 'The Season'. Aristocrats all over are invited to London for many Social Events. And for Allen, he's with the Barnett Family at the moment, getting to know his 'cousins'. Being 'fresh from recovery', he could not be rambunctious like them, and preferred to do things like music. His main skill was the piano and the Armonica, playing for his adult relatives who were impressed with his skill.

'Ohhh! Such skilled fingers, my boy!' said the Baroness of Barnett as they listened to Allen play the piano. Allen smiled shyly and demurely. As he grew to be a thirteen year old, his effeminate beauty shone, especially with his long hair and frail appearance due to his slender body and unusually tall for his age(training from hell did wonders) because he's taller than any 13 year old they knew. His appearance in the Barnett Manor surprised the family, and marvelled on how could Madam Red have such a beautiful boy who fortunately survived the tragedy? Madam Red's answer? He took on mostly her family's side of the blood.

'Thank you very much, grandmother.' Allen answered gratefully. 'And music is my only way of fun since...' he said with a sad smile as he looked outside where the other children were socializing. 'I couldn't exactly be a normal child just yet.' Baroness Barnett sighed sadly. Due to trauma and premature birth, Allen was a sickly child and frail from slow recovery(that was the story they made up). Allen gave himself a hats off for his superb acting.

'Indeed so, but in time, surely you'll get better my boy.' she said, patting his head. 'Health is your first priority so as a young man, you can enjoy the finer things in life as a socialite in our world. The parties, the trips, and the dancing with beautiful young ladies in the dance room...and your uncle Reginald is already working to find an arrangement for you.'

'Would a young lady who enjoys the limelight of social festivities choose someone like me who still has to stay home away from the excitement?' Allen chuckled while shaking his head. 'Maybe uncle should wait until I'm healthy enough to attend my first party. The young lady who might choose me would want fun first and foremost. And how can she if her betrothed must stay home most of the time as a party-pooper? Uncle really should wait a bit longer.'

'If you think so...'

xxx

In the gardens, Allen played the Armonica with his expert skills. The Barnetts owned an Armonica but the only expert player, is at work, and Allen was the other skilled player and he plays it well. Although he have to be a bit away as the kids believed of the superstitions involving the instrument and got freaked out.

His playing however, attracted a lot of birds to his playing, and the Barnett Family cats that astonished whoever saw.

With Allen's beauty, music and ahem, animal magnetism, it was quite a sight to see. He was able to cement his position in the family as a budding musician.

Maybe being a Musician is not such a bad idea. One's occupation has to be where one's talent shines most. And Allen's presence kept Madam Red from becoming...Jack the Ripper. For the past few months, his mother was feeling murderous because prostitutes kept coming to her for abortions to abort children they don't want or could not keep. It was like a stinging insult to his mother who loved children yet couldn't have one due to Hysterectomy and here are all these women, lining up to her to kill unborn, innocent fetuses just so they could keep their job as whores. It was also a painful reminder for Allen whose parents didn't want him due to his deformity until Undertaker fixed his arm. He did all he could to keep her sane and happy, even if he offered to kill them himself for her and ensure she would not be implicated by burning records of these women visiting her. However, when Phantomhive comes sniffing, they would stop and vanish so they won't be killed.

It worked. Allen worked overtime because of Ciel's butler whom he knew, is a true-blue demon where 'impossible' is not in the man's vocabulary, and the key to Ciel's success as the Queen's Watchdog.

Undertaker knew the truth, however. But kept quiet. It's not his business anyway, unless Ciel asks the right questions. They were safe...for now. However, the fact remains that the Prostitutes who were killed were those who went for abortions known to the other prostitutes. Their deaths and brutal hysterectomies effectively spooked these women and many decided to keep the pregnancy and just give the babies up to orphanages. And Jack the Ripper no longer showed up. Everyone thought that the killer killed the prostitutes because he himself, is an unwanted son of a whore who wanted revenge for his abandonment. But if even Phantomhive couldn't find him, what kind of man is he? Who is he?

Nobody would ever know...and Jack the Ripper is a mystery not even Phantomhive can't solve.

Madam Red and Allen Durless-Barnett are safe...for now.

'Allen...this is a miracle.' said Madam Red as they went home. 'Normally nobody escapes the Dog of Phantomhive when they scented down a rat. But we're the first ones to escape that hound.'

'Hehe, that's because we burned the records implicating you. And good thing you're organized, too.' said Allen softly. 'But now, nobody will ever come for abortions anymore, unless they want to be slashed by the Ripper. Those prostitutes from interviews in the newspaper got a good idea now. Any children they don't want would be given up for adoption in orphanages. No longer aborted. They could find happy lives, never knowing their mothers didn't want them. It's better this way.' Madam Red glanced at her adoptive son who was also affected by this case. She who is reminded that she couldn't have her own children and he who is reminded his parents didn't want him. She embraced him from behind. They could overcome this for sure. For now, Allen insisted that they don't visit the estate for a while because the scent of blood is fresh on them. Her from Abortions and he from the killings. They would have to use chemicals to get the scent of blood off them and take a bath using strong-scented shampoos and soaps before they visit the Phantomhives for Ciel's birthday.

December 31...

'Today is Ciel's birthday.' Madam Red smiled. 'Is everything ready, Allen?'

'Yes! His presents from us are here!' Allen chirped. Originally, Allen's birthday was Christmas, a date his adoptive father Mana Walker made for him on the day he took him. However, his birthday was changed to the day when he was 'supposedly born' which was on April 19, on the fateful carriage accident. He and Ciel are now 14 years old. However, because Allen was a ragamuffin off the streets with no name until Mana 'gave' him the name Allen, he had no idea back then what his birthdate nor age is, so his 'true age' was up for debate. For now, he'll use 14. Not even Allen has any idea how old he really is. He could be a year younger than Ciel or Lizzy for all he knew.

The next day, they left pretty early in the morning...and that was because Marchioness Midford has a nasty habit of leaving earlier than the time she stated. Several hours earlier in fact. However, they wanted to come an hour later than she would. Better him than them after all. Marchioness Midford is a VERY STRICT WOMAN who believes that people who live in a neat and orderly home has a clean and orderly heart who strictly believes in rules, regulations and laws because it keeps things in order. Due to this, she never has a need to hide her actions and is highly respected by everyone thus. She is also Britain's err most strongest and skilled woman in fencing and marksmanship, a feat that promoted Queen Victoria's empowerment of women.

Even then, it's said that even after marriage, she still continues her training which preserved her youth and beauty.

Of course, Allen's own mother, Madam Red also preserved her youth and beauty and she has high access to beauty products and various supplements and treatments, being a high-ranking and paid doctor. Allen also enjoyed these products that helped with having silky soft hair, soft and blemish-free fair skin, and straight, pearly-white teeth after enduring PAINFUL dental treatments, as his teeth back in his youth were...er...nevermind.

They set off for the Phantomhive Manor at 9 O'clock and arrived at lunch time.

'Hello! Is the Earl Home?' Madam Red greeted the servants.

'He went out hunting with Marchioness Midford and Lady Elizabeth!' said Maylene. 'Mr. Sebastian also went with them!'

'Alright! Before they go back, let's decorate!' Madam Red cried enthusiastically. 'Allen, you're in charge of decorating with the servants, I'm cooking with Bard here! We're suprising them!'

'Yes, ma'am!' Allen and the servants chirped enthusiastically. The whole house was in a frenzy with Allen in charge of designing the decorations and having the servants put them up in where he wanted them while he made the hall spick and span with his multi-tasking ability with his powers. In the kitchens, Madam Red and Bard discovered that Sebastian hid a pre-made cake and they decided to use it. And with Madam Red's presence, Bard actually made edible food with no carcinogens as she forbade him from using Flamethrowers for cooking under threat of '**Neuter'**alization. Soon...by lunch time, although Ciel and the others arrived at 1:30...

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' they chimed cheerily.

'Ohhh!' the hall was decorated, and a banquet table full of food, snacks and dessert, as well as various beverages ready.

'W-wha-what's going on here?!' Ciel yelped in disbelief.

'It's your birthday, silly! How can you forget?' Allen chuckled jokingly.

'Exactly, that's why we came here today.' Marchioness Midford smiled. 'And Madam Red, Allen, you certainly did a good job surprising us all!'

'Ohoho! We mobilized the servants to help us out because there's no way we can do this on our own!' Madam Red chuckled as everyone joined the festivities not even Ciel and Sebastian can say no to-because they're both THAT scared of the Marchioness. Yes, even Sebastian is intimidated by her. The party was spent merrymaking with music, courtesy of Allen who provided the music with Sebastian, and the birthday celebrant and his fiancee danced the night away.

xxx

At home...

'I heard you've been to Earl Phantomhive's house for his birthday...' Undertaker mused as he visited the house for Allen's training.

'Well, you would've been invited too if it wasn't for Marchioness Midford's presence.' Allen snorted. 'You should've seen Sebastian when she targeted him for indecency because his fringes are in its usual mess and manhandled him to fix him. Ciel was no exception.'

'Teeheehee...I would've paid a fortune to see that~!' Undertaker chuckled into giggling fits. 'I might even fix myself up for the event next year just to see it!'

'You really should, it's priceless. Imagine, a human woman who could cow even a demon...' Allen chuckled in amusement at the irony. 'Then again, they're submissive to their masters and whoever their masters are affiliated with, it can't be helped.'

'Indeed. I taught you well after all...heeheehee...' Undertaker chuckled. 'Let's begin training, Allen.'

'Yessir!'

xxx

January 6...

'Oh my...' Madam Red mused as servants put their meals before them(said servants were hired AFTER Allen was 12).

'Is it another case, mother?' Allen asked her with a frown.

'Yes...it says here that British Citizens, mostly men or soldiers who returned from India are always stripped down to their underwear, and hung upside-down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House at Portman Square with a note.' said Madam Red. 'At first they thought it's a one-time thing but it's happening for six days straight now so it's a serial case.' she explained. 'The notes stuck on all of them says 'watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture on you instead. To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that serve the vengeance of heaven! Now the day has come!' and the note ends with a tongue at the bottom.' Madam Red finished.

'Ouch. Wonder what will her majesty think of that last sentence.' said Allen wryly. 'No girl or lady would want to be called THAT. No doubt Ciel will get a love letter again.'

'This is interesting, and worthy of a visit.' Madam Red smirked. 'Shall we have a look-see?'

'Lets.' said Allen. 'Also it's quite accurate that whoever this is, is targeting British Citizens who are of minor wealth here or 3rd or so child from families who cannot afford luxurious lives here, but they become very wealthy in India due to the foreign exchange rate and could enjoy luxurious lives people of our station normally enjoy. These people are called Anglo-Indian and are called Indian Upstarts due to this. Maybe someone in India wasn't too happy about this?' he wondered aloud.

'Ciel's probably investigating by now, so how about we pay a visit tonight and stay over for a couple days?' that settled it. The pair packed up for several days' worth of stay, and went to Phantomhive Manor, only to find that there are two Indian Guests over.

'Oh my, you have Indian Guests along.' Madam Red greeted as she glomped her nephew to death who wasn't too happy about the glomp.

'Hello cousin! We're interested about this funny case too so mother and I decided to drop by!' Allen chirped happily. 'We want to have fun too!'

"Oh man..." Ciel groaned. First, two annoying imposing idiots(at least Soma's butler is useful so he's not included) and now Madam Red and his cousin. What a way to start the day.

'So you're looking for this person...but...this drawing leaves much to be desired.' Allen twitched as he looked at the paper. The drawing was something a baby could do worse. 'I'll try my shot! Get me a pencil and paper!' he ordered Maylene who scampered and obeyed. 'And who can describe to me this Meena girl without bias whatsoever?'

'Er I can...' said Agni, Soma's butler. As soon as Maylene gave Allen what he needed, Agni described Meena to him and soon...

'Oooooohhhh!' everyone marveled at the life-like, realistic pencil drawing of Meena, the indian girl Prince Soma was looking for.

'Y-you're good at drawing...' Ciel gawked in amazement as Allen showed them the end-product of his skills.

'Well, I am a boy of poor health, so options left to me are music and art, cousin-mine.' Allen smiled as Ciel and Sebastian inwardly snorted. Poor health? Yeah, right! He can fool the world, but not them! 'Naturally I'll be good at this.'

'Then I can count on you to entertain them today because I'm busy with work AND my lessons.' said Ciel, wanting to take advantage of the situation. 'I'm not quite free today, we'll do this tomorrow.'

'Sure!'

xxx

Allen was left to entertain Soma and Agni while Madam Red and Lau hung around the mansion.

Rather, he was entertaining Soma because Agni was working off their stay because they're freeloading. Prince in question however, is VERY SHELTERED. For one who is three years older than them, he has the mentality of a CHILD which makes him wonder what sort of upbringing he had, besides having everything on a platter due to his status. So Allen taught him fine manners of British Nobility so Soma wouldn't unknowingly offend anyone because ignorance is no excuse to the rules broken.

Well, what Allen could squeeze on one day. 'You're a fast learner.' Allen whistled, impressed. 'With the manners and etiquette I taught you, you can manage just fine here now!'

'Yes, well I will be staying here long until I find Meena and I haven't a clue where she is...' said Soma gloomily.

'Who is this Meena to you though?' Allen asked him curiously.

'She's like, my nanny. We grew up together.' said Soma. 'I'm the 26th Prince so nobody cares much for me. I'm respected as a prince though.' he said. 'It doesn't really matter if I'm a good prince or not.' he said. 'Meena is the only one who cared for me before Agni came two years ago so I'm not alone anymore. I don't know what I'd do without them!' he said cheerfully, not noticing his babysitter who was very affected by his words...because he was another 'unwanted child' which was the point of the conversation.

'A-and what about your mother?' he asked tensely with an expression to match.

'Oh, she spends most of her time trying to curry father's favor that she has no time for me really...I've never even talked to her before because I'm not allowed anywhere near the concubine's chambers nor approach father since I'm not the heir to the throne...only the first seven children can really approach him. Only Meena was by my side...she was more my older sister than my actual older sisters.' then Soma's expression changed. 'But since that English Noble came...they took Meena away from me!' he cried angrily. 'I'm here to bring her back home! He took advantage of the fact that I wasn't around because I had an observation job and he took interest in her!'

'So that's how you feel.' said Allen softly. 'However, that's your point of view. Since Meena was shipped off as you put it without your knowing, you really don't know if she really is taken against her will, or if she came willingly.' he said. 'And an English Noble, you said?'

'Yes...the man's name is Harold West.' said Soma. 'He came to India three months ago for Political Observations.' Allen blinked before scoffing.

'I don't recognize that name.' Allen scoffed to his surprise. 'We nobles know each other very well. Just like India, we have our own Caste System too and I'm using Indian Terms so you'll understand quickly. Our Caste is as follows from top-to-bottom: King and Queen followed by the Prince, followed by Archduke followed by the Duke, followed by Marquis followed by Count or Earl, the rank Ciel has.' Soma '-ohh'-ed. 'Following the Earl is Viscount, followed by Baron, the title my family has, followed by the Baronet and finally, the Knight. Of course, the first-born son inherits the title his father has, and his wife in turn, will be given the female version of the title. These people directly answer to Queen Victoria. However, to second children and so on, we are called Lords and Ladies instead, or Sirs and Madam. In the case of young girls, Miss. We are still titled nobility but not as important as the first son. First daughters are in turn, arranged to marry someone of high rank while the next daughters have no such pressure but still engaged nonetheless. We in turn work under the eldest son if our services are required by them or if the Queen needs us. After that, we're free to do as we please, as long as we do not embarrass our family names. We must also set an example before commoners because if we break rules or commit crimes, who would obey rules anymore?'

'I cannot blame you for thinking Harold West is a noble by how he dressed, but he is NOT a noble or aristocrat like us.' Allen explained. 'He's probably some wealthy man high up in politics, hence he was sent to do that Political Observation job you mentioned. And since nobody in India knows our noble families, he must have pretended he's a noble just to feel good, taking advantage of your ignorance.' that caused Prince Soma to steam.

'SAY WHAT?!' he thundered in outrage. 'He tricked my Meena by pretending he's a noble when in reality he's not?!'

'Nope, he isn't.' said Allen wryly. For now, he would shield Soma from a possible truth he has in mind by keeping him distracted. 'I will tell you the names of British Noble Families by rank starting from Archduke down to the Knight...' from afar, Sebastian was eavesdropping.

"Hummm...so that's what's going on eh?" soon, Ciel, Madam Red and Lau are informed and are coming to their own conclusions. And Allen's purpose was done. His job was no babysitting, his job was to milk all they needed off Soma.


	3. Work Begins

Work Begins

That night, Soma and Agni went off to look for Meena, using the drawing Allen made.

'So what do you guys think?' Allen told them. 'Taken or came willingly? Meena is Soma's servant girl. Due to her youth, she must have started being his servant in her early teens when Soma is still a toddler so Meena should be in her mid or late twenties by now.' he said. 'And Harold West took an interest in her so he must have pretended to be a noble to get her attention when he took interest in her.'

'So it's either she's here as a servant or ahem, plaything or romantic interest.' said Madam Red. 'If it's the servant, Prince Soma who has a higher status than West can easily bring Meena home. However, if romantic interest...I don't think so.' she said skeptically with a snort and shook her head. 'Let's be frank, a servant's life is either easy or hard depending on who their master is.' she said. 'And Meena is a young woman whose job in life is Prince Soma's caretaker. No doubt she has dreams of an easy life if she ever gets out of being a servant and Harold West is her key for freedom and that easy life if he DID show a romantic interest in her.'

'In other words..._gold digger_. Oh my, poor kid.' said Lau, not really sorry at all. 'Because Prince Soma couldn't give her the life she wanted, she latched on the opportunity that came to her himself.'

'So this is our case, a gold-digging woman who eloped with an idiot sugar-daddy, besides looking for the criminal hanging men down eaves of Indian Restaurants,' Ciel sighed wearily in exasperation. 'Just great. And what do you get of Soma's character when you babysat him for the day?'

'Well, for a man who is three years older than us, he is mentally a child and spoiled sweet because he is just a child who wants to keep what family he has close to him because he is ignored by his parents, even if everything he wanted is within his reach. To him, Agni and Meena are his whole world and no material wealth could ever make up for one of their disappearances. He sees Meena as his older sister and Agni who is his only friend in this world. He is also very sheltered as he thinks things will only go his way or the highway. He has no idea that beyond his world of Agni, Meena and his castle, there are other kinds of people nor how big the world is. He's the kind who is easily taken advantage of after being shown kindness.'

'Great.' Ciel sighed. 'We have to deal with him too.'

'Well, I taught him proper British Manners, so maybe he'll behave appropriately soon.' Allen shrugged. 'I made it clear that Britain is _not_ India.'

'Thanks! Yesterday he gave me quite a headache...' Ciel grumbled in annoyance, remembering yesterday's events regarding the VERY IMPOSING indian pair. 'Hopefully he'll be better-mannered by now!'

'He'll be back by 1 pm probably.' said Sebastian.

'Since tonight we don't know where they are, we follow them tomorrow.' said Ciel. 'Allen, keep Soma off my back. At least Agni's useful in the house.'

'Yes yes.'

Not that Allen minded anyway. He kept Soma distracted by teaching him how to use the Violin. The next night, they made a move, with Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Allen and Madam Red stalking the pair.

'They really are just looking for Meena.' said Madam Red as they observed the pair.

'Well, in a place like Britain, the best place to gather information would be a pub, club or bars.' said Ciel as he shivered from the cold.

'It's now 1 pm...we should get home ahead of them.' Sebastian suggested. So they did. However, they decided to wait a bit longer...and sure enough, Agni went out again.

'...2:45 am...' Sebastian mused as he and Allen were sitting on the highest roof of the mansion.

'So he's up to something.' Allen whistled as Sebastian went down to report to the sleepy bosses. Soon, they're stalking Agni from a distance, and soon, came to a certain building.

'W-why'd he go here?' Soma wondered aloud. 'And who lives here?'

'No idea but don't be noisy, we're on a spy-job here and spies are supposed to be quiet.' Allen hissed. 'Sebastian, can you determine the room Agni will go to?' he asked as he took out two tin cans with pre-punctured holes, and a length of wire, as well as glass-cutter. The boys looked at the items in Allen's hands and marvelled at the convenience-and only Soma did not recognize this.

'Nice!' Ciel exclaimed in delight. 'That way we can eavesdrop without being seen! Set this up now!' he ordered Sebastian.

'Yes, my lord.' Sebastian answered as he took one of the cans, the cutter and the wire before jumping into the mansion. A minute later, he was back with the other end of the string and 'sewed' the other end into the bottom of the tin can.

'What's those about?' Soma wondered aloud, confused about the items Allen took out.

'Prince Soma, for now, it's very important for us to be silent no matter what we hear.' said Sebastian. 'This is a primitive form of communication before telephones were invented. Just as we can eavesdrop on them, they can also hear us if we make a sound here. Just incase...' he smacked some duct tape on the prince's mouth, much to the latter's surprise and annoyance. Soon...

/You did a good job./ came Harold West's arrogant voice. /Oh come on, brighten up! What's with that expressionless face? Take some cigars! These babies are Grade A Havana Cigars. I got these babies from James Fox and he has a Royal Warrant./ he said boastfully. /Oh well it's your problem./ came the nonchalant dismissal because Agni remained silent. /In one week from now, everything will be decided. With this 'right hand of god', I will realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years! With your help I will definitely accomplish this!/

/And if I do, Meena will return to us, right? She'll come back to us the way she is?/

/Of course but that's only a promise, the rest is up to her./ Harold scoffed. /She's definitely enjoying her life with me now that she's my wife and not a servant anymore./ Soma froze at this as the others knew Madam Red's gold digger theory was correct. /When I took her to live with me, she's very happy that she's free from being a servant bound to that bratty spoiled prince!/ he laughed. /You seriously think she'll return to you?/ the boys heard a 'slump' sound-Soma fell weak in his knees from shock. /I promise you that I'll let Meena go but in the end, it's up to her so whether you get her back or not, you're still working for me!/ that was followed by a cruel laugh and nobody would know how Agni reacted.

xxx

Back at the townhouse, Soma was still in shock. Meena betrayed him for freedom and the life of a rich wife while Agni was working as a double-agent to bring Meena back. He didn't know what to do and think.

'So the gold-digging theory was correct. West gets himself a pretty indian wife and Meena gets a rich husband in him and a comfortable life.' said Lau. 'And Agni is working for West for nothing because you can't really change a free individual's mind right?'

'I can't believe it...' Soma said shakily, 'Meena left and hated me? But when I grew up, she was like my sister who cared for me!' he choked. 'Which Meena is real? The kind Meena I grew up with or the Meena I heard of now?' he wondered depressingly.

'Most likely, the latter.' said Ciel as Soma turned to him in horror and dismay. 'Servants work to please their masters. They took on roles that would please them most to keep their jobs. That is the duty of in-service servants.' he explained. 'Meena took on the role of a kind, loving nanny so she could remain working for you and getting paid, than look back at where she came from, a poor commoner. She used you as her source of money so she can live in the better-looking servants quarters, wear good clothes and eat as much as she wanted and get paid for it by being your caretaker compared to some shack she probably came from.' the cruel reality was on Soma now. 'As for Harold West, she is also most-likely using him for even more money, better materialistic goods and servants who would now serve HER. She can then enjoy the life you enjoyed. She is the type who will use as many men as she can to climb higher and higher. Your only true friend is Agni.' Soma broke down and sobbed.

The reality that one of the people he loved most used him and never loved him.

'You have lived a sheltered life for many years, Prince Soma.' said Allen. 'However, by learning of this truth, you should know by now that the world is a big place with many kinds of people. The ideal good people. The bad. The Liars. The Wicked. The Swindlers. There is the rich, there's also the poor. But still in the end, we're all human here and we humans have dreams and aspirations and we work to obtain our goals. You could not learn such a lesson because in your castle, you have had everything handed to you on a platter and by the story you told me, you weren't educated properly either. You were kept ignorant of these bitter realities in life thus you grew up weak. And these bitter experiences are what forges us to become stronger by overcoming the pain. If you couldn't handle the bitter reality of life, you would break...like you did now.'

'If Meena truly loved you...she would have taught you about life better so you could be a better person. And you would have been a man of your age, not a man of 17 yet with the mentality of a child.' Allen finished. 'She kept you weak on purpose so she can keep using you and Agni is protecting you from that truth because he knew how much you loved her, but he saw the 'true Meena' he wanted to protect you from. However, you must face the 'true Meena' for you to grow up and move on. One day, you will find a woman who will truly love you. The path for love is paved with thorns and sharp rocks but will you go for it? Or remain at the edge in soft sand where you are now, wherein between you and a person who loves you lies the path of pain you must bear and overcome?'

'I...I need to think.' Soma choked sadly. 'I'll go to my room.' and he slunk away and closed the door behind him.

'That went well...nice speech though.' said Lau.

'But it's something he needs to hear.' said Ciel. 'He cannot be a mental little boy forever. Well, we can move on to business.' he said as he went into business mode. 'First of all, it's certain now that Agni did the hangings under West's orders. He alone can accomplish that, considering he is at par with Sebastian in skill and strength.' he said. 'What we have so far is the three-year plan, the completion of a plan in a week and Agni's right hand is essential. Of these, the most important is the 'one week'.'

'So what are the events that are in a week from now?' Allen wondered aloud curiously.

'All large social events I knew of are pretty much over since it's already winter.' Madam Red shrugged. 'Sebastian, can you think of any events that will take place in a week from now?'

'A week from now...' Sebastian frowned. 'From the invitations the young master received coinciding with the date is a Choir Concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral. Wagner's Opera at the Covent Garden Opera House. A Prospering Indian Culture Exhibition at Crystal Palace...'

'That's it!' Allen exclaimed upon piecing everything together. 'The hangings of British men on Indian Restaurants and now West Blackmailing Agni...and the event at the Crystal Palace is an Indian Exhibition that has a Main Program...the Curry Contest!'

'And I recall that in the invitation regarding that event, young master has been invited as a Guest Judge for the show.' said Sebastian. 'It's in his reject pile by the way.' he added as an afterthought. Ciel twitched at this.

'So in the end this is a boring case and everything's obvious by now.' said Ciel uncaringly. 'This show has many companies competing against each other to make the best curry...and her majesty who loves curry will no doubt come to the show as well as in the end, her word will matter most and if she decides on who has the best product, she will reward that company with the Royal Warrant. And companies with the Warrant is recognized in all of Britain as a company with the best products guaranteed as the Queen recognized them herself. But first we'll ask Soma tomorrow about this...'right hand of God' and what it has to do with making Curry. We'll talk about this tomorrow.'

xxx

Next morning...

'Agni's skill with his Right Hand of God?' Soma asked them. He looked like he cried enough last night judging by his puffy eyes. He then looked starry-eyed in absolute adoration that caused them to sweatdrop. 'His curry is divine! Sooo delicious, flavorful and exquisite! A lot of people back home said that his curry was out of this world too!' then he went to serious mode. 'But what's got Agni's cooking skills got to do with this case?'

'Well, we will explain as Prince Soma does not know of this and this is also West's goal.' said Sebastian. 'The Royal Warrant is a certificate given by the Royal Family to stores and restaurants they are pleased with. The Warrant serves as a guarantee of quality that the Royal Family recognizes as 'the best' and any store or restaurant possessing that Warrant will see a growth in sales by a factor of three or more. There are two ways to get a Royal Warrant: Product Exhibitions such as the Curry Contest wherein a member of the Royal Family is there as a Guest Judge, or three years of free service must be delivered to the Royal Family.'

'In other words, West who has continued to deliver his products for three years is trying to destroy his competition, hence these incidents.' said Ciel. 'And Agni, under Blackmail by West must have heard of his superb curry from Meena and forced to work for him with Meena at stake for your sake. All for his God.'

'On the threat notes pinned on the hung-up men, there's is this tongue drawing, right?' Allen smiled as he pointed backwards to the statue of the Goddess Kali. 'There is a strong meaning of that tongue which Agni put in without masquerade.'

'It's his way of begging for forgiveness for all he's done under West's orders and also for your sake.' Ciel continued. 'He did it all for his God. You have a good Butler.' Soma was brought to tears by this. 'Too bad for Randall who is ignorant of Indian Culture since this case this time involves Indians, he just saw this drawing as an insult.' he scoffed. 'Well, after going through all this trouble, it's time I reap my reward.' he smirked. 'The show is a week away and fortunately, West did all the work in removing the capable rivals, giving us an easy way in. In other words, if my Phantom Company wins against West, that Warrant is as good as mine.' the nobles smirked, while Soma looked rather confused. One moment it's the issue with them and now back to business?

'I'm thinking of expanding my company into the Food Industry once I get purveyors to the Imperial Household with Confectionery and Toys.' Ciel mused his idea gained at West's expense. 'It will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the Imperial Household from the show at first.'

'That's true,' said Lau. 'The Phantom Company getting the Royal Warrant by launching their Food Industry will also deter competitors. However, don't you only have a week to open up a Food Department? Will you have the time to get a Curry Specialist, a Store and Equipment?'

'There is no need for that...right, Sebastian?' Ciel smirked at his butler who smirked back.

'Certainly.' he said. 'How can such a person who serves the Phantomhive Household be not capable of such a thing? Definitely, a Royal Warrant...'

'B-but can you win against Agni's cooking skills?! West has Agni!' Soma choked. 'His cooking level is recognized even by father!'

'And that's what YOU'RE for.' Madam Red patted his shoulders. 'You will be our taste-tester! Sebastian will make curry, and you test until Sebastian exceeds Agni's skills in your palate! And you know what Curry is being an Indian and you know how Agni makes it. All we have to do is be better and we have the week to practice!'

'And also, your confrontation will be in Crystal Palace a week from now.' said Allen. 'Meena will no doubt be there. By entering the contest, you will see her, confront the 'true Meena' and get your closure that you need to grow up and become a better man than you are now. It's a win-win for us either way.'

'A-alright...' Soma gulped. 'Here goes...real curry is defined by the proper combination of spices.' he said. 'In making a real curry, there's a table containing carefully-chosen spices handpicked from hundreds available together, combined with just the right amount.' he told them. 'Depending on how it's done, the taste, spiciness, aroma, everything will be different.' he explained. 'With different combinations, you can make any kind of curry with your imagination!'

'Looks like we're in for a challenge this time.' Ciel muttered. Curry is right now, out of their skill level since his cases were mostly dealing with 'pests hiding in granaries'.

Lunch time...Sebastian cooked curry, but...

'Yuck...'

The nobles went O.O at him.

'I-Is it not to your liking?' Sebastian mused.

'I-it's not that...it's just that it feels like there's some weird powder in the curry.' said Soma with a grimace. 'And also, the smell and taste is so weak. It's no good! This cannot be Curry!'

'That's weird, I used the finest Curry Powder...' Sebastian mused thoughtfully,

'Curry powder? What's that?'

'Curry Powder is something the Anglo-Indians brought back from India.' Allen told him. 'Because novices find it difficult to combine spices, they put well-combined spices in one bottle in the form of Curry Powder. Curry Powder is since used by Britain in making Curry.'

'I have never seen such a thing and Agni never used that.' said Soma. 'In my palace, there are servants whose purpose is to grind spices.'

'So Curry Powder is out of the question.' Sebastian mused with a frown.

'What's more. Agni's curry uses different kinds of spices to match well with the ingredients.' Soma continued.

'So we need pure spices.' said Madam Red. 'And since West controls the distribution with his own company, he can secure the best products.'

'We don't have much time, we need to contact a Tra...ding...' Allen mused as ALL OF THEM looked at Lau...who happens to be the PRESIDENT of his own Trading Company.

'Eh...?'

xxx

Two days later...

'Woooow! I can't believe it!' Soma gasped as he held a handful of spices. 'They're the kind I see everyday!'

'It all smells wonderful...what a heavenly smell...' Allen sighed dreamily as he sniffed the sacks.

'Man, the Earl sure has a rough way to use people...I'm not even a Spice Expert.' said Lau playfully and wryly.

'Well, we need top speed at a time like this.' said Ciel with a snort.

'Prince Soma, as you know Agni's curry, I will be needing your advice so I will know if I defeated his curry.' said Sebastian.

'I-I don't mind but do you know how to combine spices?' Soma wondered aloud.

'I understand your concern but we will only get answers through trial-and-error, no?'

And so...

First was Chicken Curry with spices and onions. Since it was Sebastian's first time it took him two hours. Soma's verdict: the smell is similar but the taste is a no-no. And it turns out that Sebastian made SEVERAL POTS OF CURRY WITH VARIOUS DIFFERENT COMBINATIONS ALONE.

'T-that definitely explained the two hours.' Madam Red sweatdropped.

'Y-You made all of this?! Alone?!'

'Yes, it took some experimenting...so I will be counting on you alone for taste.' said Sebastian with a smile.

'I don't think I can eat that much.' Soma sweatdropped.

'Ah~! But that's what my baby boy IS for!' Madam Red chimed. 'Just take a spoonful for taste and he'll eat the rest...sample pots included!' the boys went blue and went quiet.

'Oy oy, won't Allen DIE from overeating?!' Ciel squawked incredulously. 'We have twenty pots here! _Twenty_!'

'Don't worry cousin-mine...I'm a _big eater_.' Allen smiled. 'You can count on me so nothing goes to waste!' Ciel, Soma, Sebastian and Lau exchanged doubtful, skeptical looks.

Really now?

And so...

Curry with salt, turmeric and coriander-too spicy with a heavy taste.  
Curry with coconut milk and some yogurt-better taste but the smell changed.  
Curry with some cinnamon-Soma felt weird.  
Curry with red peppers and clover-too heavy and spicy.

And much to the disbelief of the others, Allen down one pot after another after eating the plate Soma tasted off from. And he's still alive!

'How the hell are you still alive?!' they exclaimed incredulously.

'What, I just have **one hell of a stomach!**' Allen declared proudly and boastfully and wasn't the least-bit-winded. 'I can eat more than this! So what's next?'

'Er here, Curry with Cardamom and Garlic.' and when Soma had a taste...he gasped.

'T-This curry...it's different from the others!' he gasped as he had another taste with Naan bread. He had a brief moment of hallucination from home, and he even mistook Sebastian for Agni. 'This is really close but there's something missing...' Soma moaned as Allen took his plate for himself. 'The smell, the taste, the spiciness is similar but there's something missing.'

'Something missing?' Sebastian asked almost wearily. He'll have to cook again after all.

'Ummm how can I explain this?' Soma sighed thoughtfully. 'Agni's curry has a unique deeper taste...that's it! Substance! There's not enough substance!'

'Subs...tance?'

'We have three days left till the contest.' said Ciel. 'I think I'm hungry for Chocolat Gateau right now.' he sighed. 'I'm tired of seeing Curry already...'


	4. The Fight Begins

The Fight Begins

Sebastian wondered what exactly is missing.

He tried everything. He even used dairy products and fruits to add to the flavor after learning how to combine spices to make the right combinations of colors, smell, taste and spiciness. Yet there is still no substance and to think he thought he already hit home. What's more, what the hell is Allen Durless-Barnett? Normally, a human would have DIED from overeating before he could finish a pot of food, yet Allen devoured EVERYTHING down to the last drop and is still alive. What is he and what is his true nature? He definitely felt human but at the same time, there's something foul-smelling with a hint of metal at the same time on him. To him, Allen STINKS. The only reason he put up with the boy is because he was Madam Red's son and a genuinely nice person, even if he can easily turn evil at work.

But he'll take care of that later, for now, he has a current job.

Curry aside, Ciel wants a Chocolat Gateau...

Chocolat...

Wait, what?

An idea hit the butler-from-hell.

xxx

Next day...

'What did you say?! You finally made the Curry of God in just one night?' Soma exclaimed in astonishment at Sebastian's claims.

'Indeed. It's just how I am to the core.' said Sebastian as he presented a dish to Soma. 'Please have a taste.' and so, Soma tasted...and he's in dreamland again.

'Somehow...is it me or he daydreams whenever he tastes good food?' Lau commented remarkingly, noticing Soma's expression.

'Yeah, it happened twice now.' said Allen in amusement. 'So did Sebastian hit home?' they waited until Soma was off la-la land.

'...this is not Agni's curry.' said Soma with a peaceful smile. 'A curry with wonderfully complicated combinations of spices like Indian Curry yet there is a depth of taste only a British flavor has. It's truly delicious, worthy of competing with Agni's curry.' he sighed dreamily before recovering. 'But how did you get to this level in just one night?'

'The answer...is THIS.' Sebastian took out a Funtom Company Chocolate bar from his breast pocket.

'Chocolate?!' everybody exclaimed in disbelief.

'Yes...Cacao in Chocolate is originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor.' Sebastian explained. 'The cacao added with milk, fat, and sugar that turned it into Chocolate is the rich substance that the curry needs.' he smiled. 'Also, the Funtom Company has the best chocolate as it contains a large dose of pure Cacao in its formula, there isn't a better ingredient than this.' he said. 'I noticed this when I was making the Chocolat Gateau the young master requested...' Ciel sweatdropped. He wound up helping him unknowingly. Sebastian lost once from the Jack the Ripper case, so...

'However, to replicate is different from winning. It must be better than that, so I hope you have a plan Sebastian.' said Ciel firmly.

'Of course.' said Sebastian. 'On my name as Butler of the Phantomhive Family...I shall be taking home that Royal Warrant.'

'Goody, can I eat that pot now?' Allen chirped. 'It's really the best curry you made!'

xxx

In Ciel's Office...

'Madam Red, I'd like to ask you one thing...' Ciel twitched as he, Lau, Sebastian and Madam Red were in the office. 'About Allen. What IS he?' he asked, 'He could eat several full Curry pots without dying from overeating and bloating from all that food is an incredulous feat.' Madam Red sighed. She knew this is coming. But she can twist it a little.

'I told you before that he is of poor health...right?' she said with a sad smile as she took out a photo of Allen in his youth...in his old arm. She put the photo on the table and Ciel, Sebastian and Lau STARED at the photo incredulously.

'T-this is...' Ciel croaked as he cringed at the grotesque red arm with gray vein-like things 'digging' into the shoulders.

'Not even I know what that is.' said Madam Red with a sigh. 'All I know is that whenever Allen eats, he must eat a lot because this...thing is a parasitic being that took residence in his arm. With its presence, he must eat a lot. I tried to remove it but it's so deep in his arm I'd have to amputate it...and it's roots are near his heart, it could kill him.' she said gloomily. 'I'll lose my son so I could never deal with it. However, when he starts eating a lot, it slowly turned into this.' another photo of Allen's left arm that turned black with weird patterns. 'After this, it's a sign that he and this thing eats healthy. In turn, it grants him unusual abilities no human can do. Superhuman strength and speed for his age but since he's still young, it's not much. He's training his power at home.'

'Symbiotic relationship, is it?' Sebastian mused. 'And last night, young master could jump down the roof without damaging his legs...so include durability in the list. Had any other human done that, they would severely pull the muscles and snap their knee bones, as well as dislocating the knee caps.'

'I've never heard of such a creature or it could be possession?' Lau remarked.

'We don't know...but at any rate, we're training that arm and depending on Allen's own merits, it doubles or triples.' Madam Red explained. 'And when he's veeeery full after a good meal, he is in full power. It'll take a while for him to get hungry and able to use his power to his max. However, when he spends all his energy, he needs to eat again. Everyday he eats food fit for six bingers per meal to keep this thing happy as in turn, it gives him a weapon by turning his whole body into superman. For now we're keeping it happy because if we don't, it might revert back into this.' she pointed at the first stage photo. 'Allen is particularly sensitive because he wanted a normal life but couldn't, so we're milking the arm's usefulness for all its worth after the grief it caused my son. Symbiosis, after all as Sebastian puts it.'

'I see...' "That explains the stink around Allen." Sebastian thought thoughtfully. There's only one scent that stinks badly to a demon...the stink of sacred and holy objects.

Allen's arm is a holy...thing, no matter how freaky it looked. The thing is, why did it possess him and since when?

xxx

The day before the Curry Contest...

'Hey.' Allen approached Soma in the gardens, hugging his knees around the hedgerows. 'You're looking a bit pale. Is something wrong?'

'I-it's just that how will I confront Meena tomorrow, that's all.' said Soma. 'The 'true Meena' Agni hid from me to protect me.' he said gloomily. 'And for how long did he know?'

'Maybe the day Meena eloped with West, he may have happened to encounter them both after an errand from you or something.' Allen theorized. 'And he saw it all. And he decided to play double-agent for you and this case will end depending on your, and Meena's actions. One of you will end this case.'

'...oh...'

'Only you can decide what to do...because you truly loved that kind of woman as family. None of us can help you now.'

'Un...thanks, Allen.' Soma smiled weakly. 'Hey...'

'Hm?'

'Can you tell me about that thing you had Sebastian set up at the mansion? What's that?' he asked, referring to the tin can phone. 'It was really cool and useful...' Allen got caught off-guard by that. Oh well, a child is still a child. Allen noted to tell Agni to educate Soma into becoming a man because as he is now, marriage prospects are very, very grim.

xxx

Contest Day...

'Here we are...Curry Contest Day.' Madam Red smiled as they were the last to come...because women needed a lot of time to get ready and Allen didn't want her to go here alone. The men went on ahead since they have little fuss in getting ready. By the time they came, the chefs were already finished cooking and time for Judgment.

'We're here just in time for judgment!' Allen cried. 'Let's go up front!' he and Madam Red muscled their way through to be at front.

'You're late!' Ciel scolded.

'Haha, sorry, sorry!' Madam Red chirped, not really sorry at all. Multiple crosshairs appeared on the young Earl's head in annoyance.

'At least we're here for the judging...the formalities are so boring and in the end, all that matters is the results, no?' Allen winked.

'Bah. It's time.'

'TIMES UP!' the show host cried. 'It's now time for the invited judges to taste the curry! First up is Persian Tabb Company's Beef Curry!' and when tasting time came...

'The beef is cooked well and it goes down nicely.' said the Palace Chef, Chef Higharm. But soon, he looked displeased. 'But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance. You used Curry Powder! A chef using Curry Powder in curry? It's unheard of and ridiculous!'

'Dahlia Company's spices are nicely mixed by the chef,' said Viscount Druitt. 'However, the spiciness is overpowering and all other flavors have been drowned out. Nice attempt though.'

'Next is Harold West's Company Chef Agni!'

Agni served Homard Bleu with seven types of curry...he called it an Imperial Feast. This impressed Chef Higharm because Homard Bleu is a VERY RARE delicacy of a shellfish. And the taste? All three judges are wowed and marveled by his cooking. Even better, all seven curries went well with the lobster that was used as a side dish.

Sebastian greatly BAFFLED the judges though, because he presented a deep-fried doughnut, until Viscount Druitt cut it apart to see that the Curry was INSIDE. And the taste combined with texture, smell and spiciness blew them away. Now it was time for public taste-testing.

'Oho...I'm looking forward to this.' Madam Red chirped as she took out ladles for everyone to use. She and Allen has one, and handed the rest to Ciel, Lau and his girl as well as Bard, Finnian and Maylene. 'Ara? Where's Prince Soma?'

'Looking for his missing gold digger, is all.' said Lau nonchalantly. They sampled the Imperial Feast Agni has and they were blown away.

'No wonder Prince Soma spoke so highly of Agni...this is truly marvelous!' Madam Red gasped with a blush.

'Indeed. No wonder Sebastian had a hard time.' Allen agreed. 'But he may have turned the tables yet.'

'What do you mean?' Ciel asked his cousin curiously.

'Look around you...particularly the children who tried out Agni and Sebastian's curry as they were highly praised by the judges.' Allen instructed as they did so. 'The children will decide this for us if SHE came and saw this.' Ciel looked around to see that the children have messy hands while others have clean hands and can still enjoy curry.

'Hummm...I see...' "So Sebastian got this idea after seeing Finny that day..." he thought. He saw Finny making a mess of himself after trying to copy how Soma ate curry.

'NOW FOR THE VERDICT!' the host cried, cue drum-rolls. 'The Winner is Harold West's Company AND Funtom Company, A TIE!' this was rather unexpected as this shocked the crowd. However, the trophy was snatched from the host by a masked person in white. Cue a white horse stomping on his head ridden by an old lady...revealed to be Queen Victoria HERSELF, after Ciel practically shouted out her identity.

'This is it...her word will supercede that of the judges...and who better to judge than HER?' Allen muttered gleefully.

'So her word will end everything once and for all, hmmm...so she has that kinda power. What a scary granny.' Lau commented with a chuckle.

'Well, with her, the small fries are done for...but as they say, if they try something once, they'll try again given the chance. A small mouse will grow into quite the rodent...' Allen shook his head.

'That's why I keep a **Cat**.' Lau grinned with his eyes partially open. 'I'm not as kind as the Earl when it comes to hunting.' after the show, Madam Red and Allen decided to go home.

However, two days later...Allen was specifically called to the challenge as Ciel and Sebastian visited Madam Red's house.

'Oh, another job for Earl-y dear?' Allen beamed as he was being too close for comfort.

'Yes. A job I need you AND Sebastian to do because it's a job not even I can take part in.' Ciel grumbled as he took out a newspaper containing Noah's Ark Circus for front page.

'A Circus?' Allen gasped in astonishment as his own past came to him.

'Yes. However, this company has its own dirty laundry.' Ciel told him. 'Every place they have been to, children disappear. The Royal Family recognized a pattern at once upon seeing news from all over England's territories.' he explained. 'You and Sebastian will investigate the Circus, find the truth AND the children...whoever is still alive, that is.' he said. 'In the meantime, I'll stay at your house and I'll be waiting for reports every two days. You will infiltrate the Circus. With your background as a Circus Performer before Madam Red adopted you, you will blend in just fine. Just don't show up dressed like a noble.'

'Aye aye!' Allen smirked with a playful salute.

'Sebastian, in your infiltration mission, you are to obey Allen's orders in my place.' Ciel instructed. 'Mission start now.'

xxx

'Er why do we have to look like THIS?!' Sebastian asked in dismay as he and Allen looked like street rats. Dirt on bodies included.

'I was originally a street kid before I worked for the circus as a child.' said Allen. 'Many poor folks with acrobatic savvy will come to Circuses in hopes of work and I haven't forgotten how street kids talk. You know how to talk like street folk?'

'I do somehow...'

'Good. Our perfect manners will blow our cover so be a typical street man. Crass language, boorish manners, you name it! Then we'll fit right in!' Allen grinned. 'We HAVE to get in and then we do our thing in investigation. Every night, at midnight, we'll meet outside the Circus. Can you find me then?'

'Of course.' Sebastian bowed. He can easily find Allen by how he smells.

'So this is your disguise?' Madam red moaned dishearteningly as the two were filthy street rats to the core. 'Why'd it have to be like this?!'

'We have to go like this mother. Because I know best how a Circus works.' said Allen softly. 'I'll scrub like silly after job done, don't worry!' he reassured quickly. Madam Red put her hands on her hips before kissing his head.

'Take care...because we really don't know about the true face of the Circus after all...'

xxx

'So you guys wanna join the Circus eh?' said Joker, the Ringmaster of the Circus.

'Well yeah, this is easy work innit?' Sebastian grinned. 'I'm particularly good with knives my good man!' he said as he casually wrapped an arm around Joker who laughed cheerfully. 'I dunno about the kid though, I just bumped into him on da way.'

"Damn, Sebastian's a good actor." Allen sweatdropped. He then did his best to look really cute.

'U-uhm...I'm looking for work...' he said shyly complete with fidgeting. 'So um, I'll try everything, OK?' he said with his cutest smile that sent the performers into going 'D'aaaaawwww~!'

'W-well right...but you gotta have skill because you can't be only cute ya know!' Joker stammered out with a blush before coughing. 'Dagger! Lend these guys some knives, we'll start with Target Practice! Let's go first with the dude...er...what's yer name?'

'My name's Sebastian my good man and here's my super-duper killer shot!' Sebastian cried fiercely complete with quite the rape-face as with four knives between his fingers in both hands, he flung the knives with quick waves of his hands, landing straight in the middle in perfect vertical lines.

'OOOOOHHHH!'

'Next, the cutie!' Joker called out. 'What's yer name?' he asked as Dagger retrieved his knives before giving them to Allen.

'I'm Allen!' Allen chimed as upon getting the knives, he threw like a kid would. Clumsily but with precise aim...aiming all for the heart mark on the practice board.

'You aim for the heart...ya seriously tryin' to kill the girl on the roulette wheel?' Joker cackled in amusement. 'Next test: Tightrope Walking!'

xxx

'Tie the tightropes re~al tight, Doll!' Joker called out. 'We can't have an injured beginner!'

'Why is it always ropes? I'm better at walking on pipes...' Allen mock-sniffled before walking on the rope...rather, he RAN on it, causing eye bulges. Sebastian whistled, impressed.

"He's actually this good?"

'He seriously RAN on the tightrope?!' down below...

'Ey Allen! You alright dere?' Joker called out as Allen got down on the ladder. 'Allen?' Allen looked up with big, wide, kicked-puppy-looking-teary eyes that made them-minus Sebastian do a double-take.

'Waaah! I had to think I'm walking on da road, not a rope or I might fall!' Allen wailed as he glomped Joker with comical tears. 'I was sooo scared!'

'Dere dere, your trick worked at least!' Joker reassured the 'frightened boy'. 'Ye didn't walk, more like, ye _ran_ on the rope...' he sweatdropped.

Sebastian had sweatdrops and comical flyaway hairs. "I know we're acting but...this is ridiculous..."

And so, Sebastian and Allen are in.


	5. Ye Olde Circus Life

Ye Olde Circus Life

'Alrighty, time for yer Stage Names!' said Joker. 'Allen, yer Angel from now on and Sebastian, you go by Sly Fox, ya dig?' Allen and Sebastian went O.O by the stage names given to them. 'I'll give ye a tour eh? C'mon, this way this way!' he then showed them around. 'We'll have a tour of the Backstage Area where ye'll live from now on!' he took them to the back where there's numerous tents.

'First these're where you guys, the newcomers and backstage workers live in, the Second-Tiers.' he said. 'About two or three people share a room aye?' he said as he showed them what's inside a tent before continuing exploration. 'Not far from here is the Mess Hall and Storeroom. As newcomers and beginners, since ya ain't good enough ta perform yet, ye earn yer keep by providing the grub, so good luck! Two tents down is that white tent over dere, the First Aid Tent. And finally, the central place is where we, the Main Cast live, our private tent!' Sebastian and Allen marked the place in their heads. 'Ya ain't allowed in dere unless yer good enough to be a First tier! Oh ya, by the way, not far from our tent is Snake's tent. He owns a buncha poisonous snakes. If ya got bitten yer off to Hades, so never go there! Snake's a nice guy but very shy.'

'We didn't have a Snake Charmer at first but one day we found im' and recruited im'.' Joker continued. 'His Snake Charming is so well-polished we just hafta have im'.' he said. 'Well, as Second Tier Members, ya gotta worry about survival of the fittest cuz' everyone's competing to be a First Tier.' he said. 'Cuz' as a First Tier, you get lotsa perks cuz' you're like, the Main Stars, eh? You get yer private tents and sweeter belongings so everyone works hard. Last, the Backstage Practice Tent!' he led them to the practice area where lots of people are practicing their stunts.

'Ye practice hard OK?' he said. 'We'll get yer costumes in a jiffy as soon as we get yet measurements. For now, play nice!'

And Joker left. Allen and Sebastian glanced at each other.

'So it's Guard Snakes, not Guard Dogs...huh?' Allen smirked. 'Interesting. But for now, it's not a good enough report so for now, we play by our roles. By night, can you move and sneak in for info without anyone the wiser?' he asked Sebastian. 'Don't get caught since I'm rubbish at sneaking. Try to find locations of the kids while you're at it or if they have a kiddie hit-list.'

'Very well, young master.' Sebastian bowed. 'We meet tonight.' and they parted ways to practice their stunts as budding Circus Performers.

Sebastian later learned that there is a Death God in the tent and he wasn't too happy. Since Allen is not aware of his true nature, this got him more frustrated.

Later that night...

'Sooo everybody,' said Joker as the newcomers gathered. 'Time to decide who your roommates will be so we did a lottery to be fair.' Joker declared as he took out a sheet of paper. 'Angel will be in Tent 8 with this fella!' Joker gently nudged a boy whose face is half-covered by hair to Allen. 'This is Freckles! You'll be roommates till ye graduate! And Sly Fox will be at Tent 9 with Suit!'

Allen noted that the two men in question are very, VEEERRRY unhappy with this arrangement.

xxx

Tent 8...

'Sooo yer Angel right? I can't blame that ring-guy for givin' you dat name. Yer really cute! Are ye really a boy?' Freckles asked allen in rapid-fire talk.

'I'm really a boy!' Allen whined as Freckles laughed.

'Anyhoo, we got an early start tomorrow cuz' we're makin' breakfast. That's our job, eh?'

'When can we really perform?' Allen wondered aloud.

'Dunno, maybe when we get better and maybe when ye don't run on de tightrope anymore.' Freckles chuckled. 'Yer supposed to walk and keep an air of suspense on de audience, not run like yer bein' chased or something!'

'W-well, I run on pipes, never on flimsy ropes.' Allen choked. 'Pipes are easier to run on and my first step on the rope freaked me out...'

'Ye dun like heights huh?' Freckles whistled. 'Dere dere, as they say, practices makes perfect. Maybe ye'll get used to it. By the way, pipes?'

'Ya...I make a living as a thief but I don't get much.' said Allen. 'I use all means possible to run if I was seen, ya?'

'That explains the running speed this morning...'

xxx

Next day...

'Oh man oh man...why so early? I'm not used to this awful hour of the day...' Allen grumbled in annoyance as they began preparing the ingredients. 'I'm a Night Walker not a Day Walker!'

'Well, since we don' make money on shows, we earn our keep by cookin' for everybody.' said Freckles. 'Suit and Sly Fox are already cookin' and all...' they made to peel potatoes, carrots, chopped up, sliced and diced vegetables and chopped up meat...then the adults did the cooking. And Allen knew he HAD to be first on the line.

Mealtimes were practically a fight for your life. He then went to practice with Freckles. After practice...

'Man I'm sweaty!' Freckles sighed. 'Practice over for today! Let's take a shower!' he suggested. 'It's colder at night so let's hurry!'

'Ehhh OK but where's the bathroom?' Allen asked him curiously. He soon found out...it's an open space yet privacy is ensured. High rails wrapped in cloth like a barrier so nobody sees them boys in their boxers. Allen groaned. In his previous affiliation, the 'bathrooms' are more private than this! At least there's a tent with a water pump inside and a bucket!

Well, when Allen was cleaned up...the boys were shocked. The cleaned-up Allen was quite, the beauty.

'ARE YE REALLY A BOY?!' thundered a cacophony of disbelieving yells in the boys' bathroom.

xxx

'Man no wonder Joker named you Angel, you're really a cutie all cleaned up!' Dagger remarked as in the dressing room, Allen was trying out costumes in just fresh boxers. Due to the fact that he had 'body art', he had to find matching clothes. 'Your skin is really white and smooth too...' he marvelled with a blush. How can a guy be so beautiful? Seriously?

'Well, I told Freckles I'm the kind who goes out at night.' said Allen.

'Ye go at night? What for though?'

'Well, ya can't really be a successful thief at day now, can ye?' said Allen wryly. 'Before this Circus, I'm a night-time snatcher. I sleep at day.'

'That explains the white skin anyhoo. I thought yer a vampire!' Dagger joked good-naturedly. Allen raised an eyebrow before smirking ferally. 'Er...Angel?' Allen playfully wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck.

'What if...I really am?' he purred seductively as Dagger gasped when Allen pressed their groins together, and he kissed him. With tongue. Dagger had no idea what to do because a younger boy is KISSING HIM and damn, what a good kisser! He found himself kissing the young beauty back lustfully with his hands roaming all over his back...

'Oy Dagger!' the two sprang apart quickly but thankfully, no one went in and the one who called was Joker. 'Is Angel done suiting up yet? It's Fox's turn!'

'Nothing fits!' Allen whined as Dagger was too busy blushing. 'I can't find anything cuz' I'm too skinny!' Joker went in to see Dagger blushing and Allen pouting at him. Dawg, he was hearing stories from the other troupe members, but he wasn't expecting this!

'I guess it's custom-made huh?' Joker sighed, scratching his head. 'We'll see what we can do. Anyhoo, it's Fox's turn to suit up.' Allen then dressed up and even Joker couldn't help but _look_ with his jaw slightly ajar. The corner of his eyes saw Dagger who has an unusual stare at the redhead with a blush. "Uh-oh..."

Allen then left the tent.

'Oy Dagger? Yoo OK man?'

xxx

Outside...

'Sebastian, how come you didn't meet me last night?' Allen harrumphed in a whisper.

'Because this guy will not let me out, young master.' Sebastian grumbled while glancing at Suit.

'There's no way I'm letting you of all people out of my sight.' said Suit with a glare as he pushed up his glasses.

'And who's he?'Allen griped while glaring at Suit.

'He's a government worker who has seen a pattern as well and decided to infiltrate the Circus, so there IS something.' said Sebastian. 'I'm able to communicate that to HIM at least. And since this...er THING-' Suit glared at him full force, '-won't let me move, I'm afraid you'll be the one doing the sneaking.' this made Allen twitch.

'Not gonna make our work easy will he?' Allen sighed. 'Looks like we'll have to be stars to get in those First Tier tents and what we want. We use all means. We need to find the children pronto.'

'Very well.' and Allen left the two men to their pondering.

'Last I checked, Phantomhive is your master. Why are you obeying another boy?' Suit asked him as he pushed up his glasses.

'The master has no skill whatsoever in acrobatics and performances, so my temporary boss for this mission is his cousin.' said Sebastian flatly. 'Allen has abilities he does not.'

xxx

That night...Allen looked at the schedule. The First-Tiers are up. And Encore is at 20:00.

Chance! He snuck into the First-Tier Members' tents and started looking at one things after the other...all tents. He found interesting things. "Ciel will find this veeery interesting." he mused as he put things in order before sneaking out. Today's only opportunity has been fruitful.

Tent 9...

'Good job. I heard the crowd roar where I was.' Allen smirked as Sebastian and Suit returned to their tent. 'Oh, and before _mommy dearest_ grounds you again,' he chuckled as Sebastian smirked at Suit who wasn't too happy with the nickname, 'Send this information to cousin-mine will you? You can read it en route before you send it off.'

'It will be done immediately.' and Sebastian ran off.

'Whew...my first try at sneaking worked because all First Tiers are in there tonight...'

xxx

Meanwhile...

Snake was wondering where some of his snakes were. 'Where'd everybody go? Wordsworth? Oscar? Wilde?'

Said snakes were in pieces in the incinerator not far from the tents.

xxx

Madam Red's House, in London...

'Young Master, here's our report.' said Sebastian as he came into the window. 'And I must leave quickly before they see I'm gone.' and he zoomed away.

'B-but we're on the third floor!' Madam Red sputtered in her tea incredulously.

'Worry not about the minor details,' said Ciel dismissively, 'What's important, is this.' he took out Allen's letter and he read it aloud to his aunt.

**To my cutie-pie cousin,**(Ciel twitched and Madam Red snickered)

**It was one hell of a sneak job because some government guy**  
**with separation issues won't let Sebastian go so I did the job**  
**of sneaking around. Damn bastard. Anyway, the First-Tiers**  
**have all something in common: They've been together since**  
**their youth, supported by a Philantropist who calls himself**  
**Tom, the Piper's Son. Every tent has the same photo of them**  
**all together. Who has a Family Crest of a horse with the initial**  
**K? I don't know who this guy is, but I've enclosed a drawing.**  
**Moreover, information about YOU is in Joker's tent. You might**  
**be the next target if your profile's in there, so be careful. And**  
**cousin Lizzy visits in unpredictable times so watch out for her**  
**as well. If you're not in your mansion, she'll be a good substitute.**  
**Find out who the ugly mug is, so Sebastian and I can deal with**  
**him without Mr. Separation Anxiety getting in our way.**

**Allen**

'We're going to the Crest Office, NOW.' Ciel growled as he clenched his right hand while still holding the letter, effectively crumpling the paper.

'How about we look at the drawing first?' Madam Red suggested. 'We have a mug shot at least.' she said as she took out another paper in the envelope and showed it to Ciel, who recognized the man.

'I've seen him...' Ciel frowned. 'It was about half a year before my tenth birthday. He comes to father's parties.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but I forgot his name, so to the office it is anyway.'

xxx

That night...

Allen was cooking dinner for everyone because almost everyone was busy and his roommate was missing. 'Sheesh, where is Freckles? I can't prepare dinner for everyone all by myself! Where'd everybody go?' he sounded almost whining.

'Ey dere, ye seem to be having problems.' Joker said good-naturedly as Allen gave him an irate look that made him meep and raise his hands in surrender.

'Tent 8 is ON DUTY and where the hell is Freckles?!' Allen griped. 'I can't cook for 50 people all by myself ya know! I need a hand!' he wailed panickingly.

'Oh, about Freckles, she has a little accident at the Practice Tents not long ago.' said Joker, making Allen go O.O. 'She ain't coming back for a week at most.'

'Oh...'

'Well, I'll help ye out, I ain't so busy!' Joker offered with a smile that made Allen smile at him. What a...beautiful smile...

'Really? Thanks a bunch! Ye save my ass!'

'Haha, dun' worry about it, we do have 50 mouths to feed, ours included!'

xxx

Joker watched Allen as he helped with the cooking.

Dagger has a crush on the little beauty and he can't blame him. Angel was Angel for a damn good reason after all. For a boy, he was dang beautiful like a doll. And to think he has a crush on Beast...well, Allen had more effect on him than she did. Hummm...and Doll won't be in tent 8 for a while. Hee.

That night, after a bath...Allen returned to his tent, to find Dagger there. 'Oh!'

'I-I dunno but brother Joker told me to bunk in for da night,' said Dagger nervously while fidgeting with a blush. 'S-so you won't be lonely since Freckles ain't around...' Allen sat beside him too close for comfort, causing him to meep.

'That's really kind and considerate of our boss, no?' Allen smiled as he hugged Dagger's arm. 'Sleep with me tonight, yeah? We'll have a looot of fun together...' he purred as he took off his pants and his outer coat, showing much of his creamy legs as he hugged Dagger. 'I am yours tonight.' he whispered sensually to his ear.

Lust overcame Dagger who pinned Allen down on the bed...and Sebastian who was passing by heard quite the activity with his sensitive ears.

"...I know the young master said to do all we can but...isn't this stretching things too far?" he thought wryly with a chuckle. With his eyes glowing red, he could see through the tent canvas. One of the First-Tier members, Dagger, was ravishing his young master's cousin. He put a magic barrier wall to soundproof the tent so nobody gets in his master's way.

He wondered how Ciel will react though...and Madam Red for that matter. Allen is virgin no more tonight.

xxx

He's beautiful. So beautiful. His creamy pale, soft skin unmarred by blemishes unless Dagger would stain it by kiss marks and bites. And he has this beauty all~to himself. The sweet kisses they had together. The warm, sensual needy touches...and damn, Allen is willing to swallow him whole, getting him ready just so he could take that sweet pink ass-and he's a virgin, since he bled upon taking him, making the deal even sweeter.

So deliciously sinfully beautiful and this beauty gave himself to him because he alone attracted his attention.

He was sweeter than honey. His soft and silky hair in contrast to his dry, coarse one from hair dye and hairspray. He was beautiful, he ain't as he was missing a leg. But Allen didn't mind. He still had him didn't he? And he was saying his name in wanton need it blew his mind away.

He wanted to clip this angel's wings and keep him here forever.

After satisfying their need for flesh, Allen snuggled up to Dagger's body for warmth. It's still winter after all.

'Hey Angel...how long are ye stayin' with us?' Dagger asked him curiously.

'Well, as long as the Circus is here.' said Allen, making Dagger gasp as he turned on the bed to face Allen.

'Yer not coming with us? Why?' he cried. 'Ye could be with us...with me!' the Circus will be in London for a short while. Until they've done 'it' and after that...they're leaving! And Angel's not coming? The mere thought made his heart sting.

'It took me years to consider London my home...it took me years to memorize London because I'm a street rat.' Allen chuckled. 'It's my only education because I need ta know where to run if the Yard's dogs come chasin'.' he said. 'It's my way of life. I can't abandon it. I came to the Circus just to taste what it's like to be safe and havin' a roof on yer head. Where I could eat lots for a change without havin' ta run for it.'

'Then all the more reason to join us!' Dagger moaned. 'You have a home an' lotsa food with us! Stay with us! With me!' he choked as he held Allen close. 'Yer the only one who'd be willin' ta touch people like me...the only one willing to kiss and be my lover for nights...'

'What're ya talkin' about? Yer cute. Why would ye say that?' Allen frowned. 'What's with yer low self-esteem?' Dagger had a downcast look at this.

'I...'


	6. Case End

Case End

'So that's what's going on.' said Sebastian.

Allen had told Sebastian what Dagger revealed to him after he poured his heart out to him.

Dagger, along wirh Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy and Doll were originally nameless street rats from East End.

Joker, Beast and Dagger who were missing a right arm, right leg and left leg respectively since birth, thus abandoned for their deformity.

Peter and Wendy who were so stunted, their bodies were like that of a child's forever-and to think they're just two years younger than Jumbo.

Doll who was deformed on her left side of her face by abusive parents and Jumbo who was raised too harshly. They adopted each other while living in the gutters of East End, became a family and worked together to survive until one day, they were rescued by a Philantrophist-Baron Kelvin. He took them to Renbourn Workhouse that was remodeled into an orphanage for children to live in, and for Jumbo to work in to have a home with his younger 'siblings'. Life at first was happy until all of a sudden, Baron Kelvin changed six years ago.

He became obsessed with beauty. The need to mingle with beauty and be accepted by beautiful people. He even went as far as having cosmetic and plastic surgery to look beautiful, and beautiful children. He left his wife and took them with him to another one of his mansions where they were outfitted with prosthetic limbs by the Doctor, so they could 'pay back his kindness'. He was no longer the kind father they knew and adored. They then started Noah's Ark Circus together as its founding members. But Dagger dreamed of 'going over the hills and far away' where he and his siblings could be free again. But Baron Kelvin is a Baron for a reason...they couldn't run and who'd believe them over him, a known kind Philantrophist? They were nobodies who should be indebted to their father! Another reason they could not leave.

'So no doubt the First-Tier Members are kidnapping cute children for the Baron, and Ciel is on their hit list. Our target this time is a creepy pedophile.' Allen muttered in distaste. 'Go.' Sebastian ran off.

xxx

London...

'Sebastian, our target is...' Ciel started but Sebastian interrupted with a 'Baron Kelvin.'

'You know already?'

'Er yes...young master Allen used rather unconventional means to find that out.' Sebastian coughed, causing Ciel and Madam Red to blink. 'Let's just say he used his beauty to its full advantage.' silence...until it dawned on them and Sebastian knew it was a 'ding~dong~' judging by their horrified expressions.

'M-my baby!' Madam Red choked in horror. 'Deflowered!'

'Why'd he go that far?!' Ciel sputtered in disbelief.

'I can only guess.' Sebastian coughed again. 'But-anyway...' he told them what Allen got from Dagger after 'taking advantage of him'. 'That's the gist of it. What is the action we must take now?'

'Isn't it obvious...? Hunt down Baron Kelvin!' Ciel ordered. 'You will locate him and hunt down that filthy animal. In the meantime, capture the First-Tier members and the Doctor, and get them here to London. I will have a wagon ready for transport to the Yard. I will inform Randall of this and their fate is in the Queen's hands. Until then, they will be in holding cells. As for the Baron...you will take him to the Queen, along with the children and take the Ringmaster with you. I will meet you on the way.'

'Yes, my lord.' and Sebastian went off to do the bidding.

xxx

Noah's Ark Circus...some hours later...

Sebastian peered into the tent, where Allen and Dagger slept in. He already captured and secured the other First-Tier members. 'Allen, Dagger, wake up.' he said, startling the two teens. 'And get dressed.'

'Whassat for? S'only 5 in the morn'...' Dagger groaned sleepily.

'Well, we're on duty remember? So PLEASE take a bath and get dressed...you two reek of ahem...bedtime activities.' said Sebastian wryly. Criminal or no, there's no way he'll take them to the yard reeking of sex, thank you!

'Haha, come on Dagger, let's go...but Sebastian, ya seem to not care we're like this.' Allen snorted.

'Let's just say I've seen my fair share of lovin' in East End, thanks.' said Sebastian with a scoff before pointing out of the door. 'Now git!' the laughing teenagers got off their bed.

'Go on ahead, I'll catch up!' Allen chimed as they got dressed. Dagger went off ahead while Allen winced in his backside.

'Oh, still sore from last night?' Sebastian chuckled in amusement.

'P-pretty much...I'm a virgin you know and he's my first.' said Allen weakly as he had a hard time standing up straight. 'At least he's gentle.'

'Anyhow, go home to Madam Red and get dressed appropriately.' said Sebastian. 'I will take the First-Tiers and Doctor to the Yard. After that, we're hunting down Baron Kelvin.'

'Roger!' Sebastian then took Allen home.

xxx

Madam Red's townhouse...

'Allen!' Madam Red wailed comically as she glomped her son. 'You really did the deed with him?!'

'Well, it's part of the job, nothing personal about that.' Allen smiled. 'Don't worry about it so much.'

'I HAVE to worry because you really did it with a man! Where did you even stick it in?!' Madam Red sputtered frantically as her son smiled, while Ciel sighed in exasperation.

'But why did you do it anyway? You could have just tortured him!' Ciel deadpanned.

'Well, they're the kind who'll keep quiet no matter what you do anyway and would rather die, so my good looks are a weapon of vulnerability...until I find a piggy too attracted to yours truly and nail him.' Allen giggled. 'At least Dagger is gentle in bed and I like that.' Ciel and Madam Red's jaws dropped.

'Well, I have to take a bath because I'm coming along too. Decide what I'll do after I took a bath, OK?' and Allen skipped upstairs.

'...I think I need to talk to Allen about this after meeting with her majesty.' Ciel swore furiously.

'Include me in too.' Madam Red whimpered. 'I can't believe what he did...' she sniffled with comical tear-eyed expression.

'Ditto.' Ciel grumbled. 'Anyhow, I have an official report to formalize before I take Baron Kelvin and Joker to the Queen.'

xxx

Soon...after a thorough bath using scrubs and sweet-smelling shampoos and soaps, Allen got ready, dressed in black and he even wore a black wide-brimmed hat. He dressed like a...vampire. he only white thing on him was his skin, gloves and cravat. he only other color on him is his ginger-red hair and silvery-gray eyes.

'Let's go.' Ciel ordered as Allen giggled and the two boys went out.

xxx

Scotland Yard...

'What, they haven't arrived yet?' Ciel frowned as he talked to Commissioner Randall.

'No, I just heard of this from you!' Randall grumbled. 'Suddenly showing up saying something about arrested Circus Performers...' Ciel just gave him an envelope.

'All is explained in that. So keep them here until we finish our meeting with the Queen.' said Ciel. 'Their fate lies in her hands. Keep the members here but we will be taking Joker with us to the Queen. Strip them of everything that can be a potential weapon or lockpick. thoroughly check them because I don't want an outbreak.' he ordered coolly. 'Allen, deliver my report to the Queen and then come back here. We'll wait for you.'

'Got it but I'm borrowing your carriage's horse!' Allen took the envelope from him and left the Yard. He took one of the horses and then rode like mad to the palace. To get through quickly, he flashed the Phantomhive Family Crest in order to first gain an audience with Marquis Midford, the Head Knight of England who in turn will take him to Double Charles.

'Are you a new Agent of Phantomhive?' Marquis Midford asked him as Allen showed him the Phantomhive Crest.

'Just a messenger since the Earl has his hands full at the moment.' said Allen. 'I am here to deliver our full report to the Queen and await her next orders.'

'Very well. Further into this hall is the office of Double Charles. They will escort you to the Queen.'

'Thank you very much, Marquis Midford.' And Allen went on ahead to deliver to Double Charles who in turn led him to the Queen after reading the reports. Once the reports reached the Queen...Allen waited until she was done reading.

'I see...so all that's left is bringing me these people, correct?' Queen Victoria wore a grandmotherly smile, but her tone was dark and chilly.

'Yes, your majesty. 'We await further instructions. The Earl will bring Baron Kelvin, Doctor and Joker here personally, while the other members will be held in the Yard.'

'It will depend on what I hear from the both of them. Who are you, my boy?' Queen Victoria asked Allen who took off his hat, stood up and curtsied.

'My name is Allen Durless-Barnett, your majesty.'

'I'm hearing rumors about you since Baron Barnett is finding a fiancee for the son of Madam Red...aren't you her frail son who just entered society?' Charles Gray commented. 'And the Earl is having you work already?'

'Oh, being a cook for the circus and a messenger isn't that much of a physical strain.' Allen smiled. 'And he really has his hands full and I'm willing to help him out.'

'Very well, my verdict will depend on what I hear from Baron Kelvin and Joker. If Joker and Dagger's statements match, I will show the First-Tiers leniency but still, they will have a heavy punishment.' said Queen Victoria. 'And Baron Kelvin and this...Doctor however, is another story. You may go. Arrest Baron Kelvin. The Kelvin Family will no longer have a Baron Title as of today. And I want the children ALIVE. Bring them to me as well.'

xxx

Scotland Yard, some time later...

'That is her majesty's orders.' said Allen to Ciel, Sebastian and Commissioner Randall.

'Very well.' said Ciel.

'I will be coming along as well.' said Randall. 'Who knows how many children are still unaccounted for, you cannot possibly handle them in one wagon alone, and put them in the same carriage as those three, can you? You can deal with your mouse as you see fit.'

'Fine. Allen, guard the other First-Tiers.' Ciel ordered. 'Let none escape.'

'OK~!' and Allen remained in the yard, by the prison halls while Ciel, Sebastian and Randall's forces left the yard for a raid mission. He can only wait for the verdict. It took quite a while because Baron Kelvin's mansion takes quite a while to reach there.

xxx

Meanwhile...

'Hummm...orders changed a lot.' Suit-a.k.a Willian T. Spears mused as he looked at his list while standing on the rooftop of Baron Kelvin's mansion. 'Supposedly, a lot of people will die tonight but now it changed. The children and the Circus Members' fate changed so that leaves only Baron Kelvin and the Doctor. At least I won't have overtime. But what changed their fate all of a sudden?'

xxx

By nightfall, a raid was done. Baron Kelvin's countryside mansion was raided, and the children rescued although their mental states left much to be desired.

'W-what's with the children?!' Fred Abberline cried in horror. 'They're like _dolls_!' he exclaimed as they saw the states of the children who were apparently, mental wind-up dolls bu their expressions and the way they moved.

'Looks like a trip to a therapist is in order as well...the brainwashing job is too good.' Sebastian remarked thoughtfully. 'Her majesty will be royally...angry.'

'That's an understatement of the year butler, I've never seen anything like this in the years I worked in the yard even on occasional participation with the Phantomhive Family!' Randall sputtered out furiously. 'And we'll have to deal with her anger tomorrow!'

'...we're in for a long day.' Ciel swore at this. 'Joker, start talking.' Ciel ordered the tied-up Joker coldly. 'What was done to these children?!'

'Ye already know anyway!' Joker grunted. 'Father had us kidnap only the most beautiful children in every place we went to and take them to Doctor! And a few days later, we never see half of the children we took while the other half come out like that! We never know!'

'Sir, we found various documents in the manor and nobody's gonna like this!' a policeman cried.

'Now what?'

xxx

It took a week to sort everything out as Ciel and Sebastian came back a week later with Joker.

'You took quite a long while.' Allen grumbled. 'What happened?'

'The scandal of the century, is all.' said Ciel. 'However, it will not be publicized. It will only be known among us Aristocratic Families and certain members of the Yard. I'll fill you in later. For now, we have the verdict regarding the First-Tier members.' he said. 'For now, we get them out so they can hear this together.'

And so, in the prison cells where all members are out...

'First off, I'm sure none of you have any idea why you're all taken to prison.' said Ciel coolly before the other members who were still in handcuffs or in Jumbo, Wendy and Peter's case, ropes. 'We know the truth about you and Baron Kelvin.' they gasped at this. 'A full-scale investigation was launched after my agents infiltrated the Circus.' he said to their horror. 'However, because of a certain person and Joker's statements matched, all of you are given leniency but still, kidnapping is a crime.' he said. 'Your group will be divided into half...the half will go to Queen Victoria and the other half will go to me. You will be under watch for life and you will be made to do heavy-duty public service for many years, equivalent to a child you kidnapped.'

'What?!'

'B-but...but...' Doll stammered out weakly,

'All of you will be given new names and identities and we are already arranging it.' Ciel continued. 'The ones who will go to her majesty are the members who are called Beast, Wendy, Peter, and Jumbo. Then the members who will be under permanent employ under the Phantomhive Family are Joker, Dagger, and Doll. Doll however, will be under custody of an associate of mine for her education as a proper lady and maid of the Phantomhive Estate. That is all.'

'But what about the Circus?!' Dagger choked out.

'Disbanded.' said Ciel to their disbelief. 'The Yard has disbanded the circus, seized the animals for the zoo and newcomers sent home. As for the one called Snake, he too, will join the Phantomhive Family. He committed no crimes, but not even I can ignore his ability.' he smirked. 'Joker, tell them the truth.' he said as Joker looked...constipated.

'Brother Joker?' Jumbo mused. 'What truth?'

'Father...since th' day he started losin' his mind...he betrayed us all.' said Joker softly as the other members froze. 'When we became Circus Members, the Workhouse he used to threaten us with was long gone when we started. Destroyed. Our younger siblings are long dead too.' he choked, to their horror.

'What happened?! What happened to everyone?!' Beast cried shrilly in incoming dread at Joker's next few words.

'Some of us are _wearin' em_ right now.' Joker said mournfully. 'Doctor...he killed em' all, harvested dere bones and turned em' into the very prosthetics we're wearin' today, an' father is funding his experiments. He sometimes watches the kids bein' chopped up and meat-stripped for their bones too.' Beast and Dagger gasped. Out of them, only they and Joker wore prosthetics. 'H-he said children's bones...make de _finest bone china_...' the horrified troupe fell weak in horror and shock. 'We've been protectin' a ghost house for years and we never knew...and it turns out that half de children we kidnapped on father's orders...became bone china too...and since we're missin' a few limbs, we're de ideal guinea pigs...'

The horrified troupe mourned in anguish and grief in the prison hallways.

From the hallway entrance, the scene was watched over by Double Charles with Allen among them. He too, wore a mournful expression, feeling sorry for the troupe.

'Looks like they really got no clue.' said Charles Phipps. 'Oh well, orders are orders.'

xxx

Soon, the troupe was separated. Four went to Double Charles, three went to Ciel and one went to Allen.

'It's been a fruitful day Ciel.' said Allen as he still has his hat on. 'I'll take Doll home so mother can make a real lady out of her before I fork her over to you.' he said. 'And about their identities...'

'Her majesty gave Doll the name Rose Anne. Start using it.' said Ciel. 'Let's go home.'

xxx

On the way home...

'So you're really a noble...' said Doll, now Rose softly. 'And a member of Phantomhive...'

'Yes. My real name is Allen Durless-Barnett.' said Allen. 'I work part-time for Earl Ciel Phantomhive when the need arises when my skills are needed. Mother will educate you well in manners, etiquette, general education, and since mother is a doctor, maybe she can pull some strings to fix your face and get an eye transplant. I heard from Dagger where you came from.' Rose cringed. 'Some people aren't meant to be parents but they become one after a night of fun...and then can't handle the responsibility well...and the children they sired end up getting the brunt of their frustrations. But such is life...and by learning from example, you know what NOT to do when you become an adult.'


	7. The Luxury Cruise Ship of Horrors

The Luxury Cruise Ship of Horrors, Campania

At the Barnett townhouse...

'So who is this little one, Allen?' Madam Red greeted her son home.

'Mother, I'm sure you heard of the 'scandal' as Ciel put it.' said Allen. Madam Red cringed. Yep, EVERY NOBLE got a love letter informing all of them that the Kelvin Family has lost its Baron and Noble status for Baron Kelvin's atrocious crimes.

'So this one is...'

'Yep. Her new name from now on is Rose Anne. Her majesty re-named them herself. A new leaf to start over per se. Ciel left her education to you because I still have my own training from Master after all.' Allen beamed. 'Speaking of which, I'll go home to our estate. Good luck with her!'

'She'll be fine in my hands hunny!' Madam Red chirped as she kissed her son on his head. 'But first, a medical check-up is in order...'

xxx

Barnett Estate of 'his father'...

'Welcome back, Allen...I was quite lonely for a few days.' Undertaker greeted. 'Then again, I keep up with the news also...'

'Well, it's pretty much over and I can go back to lessons now.' said Allen as he stretched.

'I'd like to hear about that...'

And so...with Undertaker sufficiently filled in, it has been...three weeks since the Noah's Ark Circus case. However, Undertaker was called by Ciel for a burial job.

Sebastian's.

'You're burying _Sebastian_?!' Allen squawked as Undertaker put down the phone. 'How the hell did that happen?!'

'Well, it's an acting burial job, don't worry...heeheehee...' Undertaker chuckled. 'We're faking his death, is all. Leave everything to us~!' Allen raised an eyebrow before snorting.

'Heheh...well, I'll continue training while you're at it...because since I do things, I end up rusting a bit.' Allen chuckled. 'By the way, I need to know more of the organization containing people like me.' he said. 'You found out just now, right?'

'Yeeeesss...nasty people towards to their Exorcists, they are...that's why I saved you on that night.' said Undertaker. 'Do not be fooled by them. Do you want to lose the life you gained because of them? A loving mother, a home, a family because you're forced in a war that's not yours?' Allen shook at this and bit his lower lip. 'All government and public services know of them, so take care not to show off your power in public...'

'The Yard included then.' Allen growled. 'They'll sell me!'

'Yep.'

'Looks like I'll have to settle for super-strength and speed my power grants me.' Allen sighed. 'I'll only use my main ability when it's a matter of life and death. And I'll avoid churches in the near future too...' Undertaker sweatdropped.

xxx

April 9...springtime...

'Allen,' said Madam Red. 'Ciel sent you an invitation.' she said with a beaming smile as she took Rose home. She still has bandages on her face.

'An invitation to where?' Allen asked her as he towel-dried sweat off his face from training.

'The Cruise Ship, the Campania. It'll be on a three-week trip for New York in America!' Madam Red chirped. 'You see, Ciel asked me to use my connections to investigate rumors of the Aurora Society working in hospitals to raise people from the dead, so he's calling for extra manpower.' she said. 'They'll be onboard the Campania at April 17.'

'Raising the dead?' Allen frowned as Madam Red took out a newspaper with the article on it. 'Complete rubbish!' he snarked as he threw the article haphazardly at a table top. 'You can never bring back the dead! Even if you do with Black Magic, it's no longer that person!'

'Try telling that to them.' Madam Red sighed. 'But what's not publicized is that the upper-rank doctors of Karnstein Hospital, including the director Ryan stoker founded and opened the Aurora Society that holds presentations for the results of their experimentations regularly and gain large donations from the nobles-our family included who got empressed.' she said wryly. 'I heard from Baroness Cecilia about this because she's involved and I happen to be a doctor so she thought I'd be interested! Most likely they're members too! They even taught me the formal greeting of the society so you're recognized as a member!'

'Formal greeting?' Allen blinked owlishly as Madam Red went blue...a baaad sign, both Allen and Rose noted.

'Y-you see...you must make a very serious face as you do this. Say the phrase as seriously and passionately as you can. 'The Complete Flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone'. As you say 'we are', you must strike this pose.' Madam Red raised her arms as if a bird about to fly and her left leg bending upwards. Allen gasped in horror at the incredulously embarrassing pose. Rose cracked and laughed like a hyena. 'As you do this pose, say 'The Phoenix!' at the same time.'

'I have to do that?!'

'That's the society greeting! I laughed my ass off when your grandmother did it!' Madam Red laughed hysterically much to Allen's dismay. 'At any rate, I'm giving you 100 pounds to spend on in your investigations.'

'I can't believe it...I have my pride as a man and for me to do such a stupid thing...I am looking forward to trashing this organization completely when Ciel gives the order! I am sooo destroying them good!' he cried in outrage ala Johnny Bravo style. 'Did you tell Ciel I'm coming along?'

'Yes, I told him dear. But uh he might get a tad occupied so you'll have to investigate on your own before he could make a move.' said Madam Red. 'Because the Midfords are coming, see?'

'Oh.'

xxx

April 17th...

With a First-Class ticket and luggage ready, Allen went onto the ship on his own, headed for the 1st Class accomodations. 'Whew...I docked safely.' he sighed. 'I better go to my assigned room and get ready.' he went to his room to unload. He opened his luggage to arm himself. He had gone to Undertaker to help him make hidden weapons that are concealed in his sleeves...a katar gauntlet, and he has a gun holster for his two revolvers and bullet pouch hidden under his clothes.

He then locked up his room and started wandering around. First off, looking for his grandmother, Baroness Cecilia. He looked in places where the nobles would frequent, until he found her by the docks. 'Grandmother!'

'Oh, Allen! Come here boy!' Baroness Cecilia greeted her grandson in delight. 'Is Ann here?'

'Ehh no, she has her hands full at work so only I can go.' said Allen with a sheepish smile. 'She asked me to bring home american souvenirs though.'

'Oh what a shame, this is a really once-in-a-lifetime-chance!' the Baroness dowager exclaimed mournfully. 'I suppose we can bring her home souvenirs and photos...'

'Oh yes, grandmother, I heard things from mother about the you-know-what...'

'Oh, THAT? Maybe we should go together yes?' Baroness Barnett smiled. 'Maybe they can do something about your frail body. The presentation will be later at 1:00.'

'Ohhh...' "Chance!" 'So what do we do?' he has information to pass off to.

xxx

Around the banquet area...

Allen found some excuse to ditch his grandmother who was off with the other relatives on the docks, enjoying the ocean breeze. He found Ciel, Sebastian and Snake with the Midfords dining together. "Oh crud...I'll have to wing it." 'Hello.'

'Oh, so you're here too!' Marquid Midford greeted. 'So the Barnett Family is here too eh?'

'Yes, but mother can't make it though. She has her hands full in the hospital.' said Allen sheepishly as he took a chair and moved to sit with Ciel. Upon sitting down, he quickly put a folded paper on Ciel's lap. 'So it's just me, grandmother and some uncles. Some sort of members-only gathering and they're members.'

'Oh, a club.' Marchioness Midford huffed. 'I don't get why some people spend time in social clubs when there's always parties?'

'We'll never know. Maybe more opportunities for socializing.' said Ciel wryly as he subtly pocketed the paper. They talked some more together until they finally separated. The Midfords will go exploring, Ciel said he has to meet some businessmen and Allen said he'll go back to his relatives.

'Now then, what did the paper say, young master?' Sebastian asked Ciel who opened the paper.

'It's about the Aurora Society and ulp...an utterly horrififyingly embarrassing fixed greeting.' Ciel blushed in sheer horror as he gave the paper to Sebastian.

'Good to know the Barnetts are involved, otherwise I'll have to pull an arm and leg to get the information out.' said Sebastian while twitching. 'At 1:00, is it? We better watch out for waiters and empty wineglasses before the event. And 30 pounds to pay for the toll.'

xxx

12:30...

The Barnetts are in after paying for 'completely purified water', and saying the fixed greeting and pose upon greeted by some people.

Allen hid his mortification from his relatives and using his 'I'm a child, I want to explore' disposition, he was able to roam around and hide until the events start. He watched a coffin brought in, and in came the founder, Ryan Stoker. He used some device to bring the corpse of Margaret Connor back to life and as expected...she came back _wrong_. The audience panicked. Allen then made a move to bash it's head with a kick.

'I knew this'll end wrong...' Allen swore. 'At any rate, your usual attacks won't work because they're already dead.' he told Sebastian and Ciel. 'Electricity is used to bring back the corpse as by generating electric signals to the brain, that's how the corpse is brought back. Our body is being controlled by small electric signals so we do what we think we want to do. That's the simplest explanation I can give since medical mumbo-jumbo will just confuse you.' he explained. 'It helps being the kid of a doctor eh?'

'Indeed so the only way to kill them is to bash their heads, is it?' Sebastian mused.

'That or destroy their brain to mess with or diffuse the signal, whatever works. It's going to be gross but we have no time to be complaining!'

'Alright you, start talking. NOW.' Ciel growled at Ryan Stoker who was quivering where he stood, with Allen instantly behind him with a blade from his sleeve at his throat. 'Spill unless you want to snap a few carotid arteries with my friend with you?'

'Eep...' Ryan meeped as the blade was against his throat and very sharp. 'M-My company is just a testing company!' Ryan cried out in confession. 'An American Company named Osiris took interest in our experiments and wants us to bring our technology to America to develop a new drug! Please don't kill me!'

'We're not satisfied yet.' said Ciel. "Osiris is probably just some dummy company used to make the deal. There's more to this." 'How many of these corpses did you bring? And how do these corpses react? And why did Margaret Connor bite her own mother?'

'I don't know why she did! But the corpses react to sound so I told the ship's crew to put them in the freight storages where it's completely quiet!' Ryan admitted. 'This ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine at the center...this place is divided into two sections, the boiler separates them so there's TWO freight storages! And in the front freight storage...we stored ten times the samples we have on the back...'

'T-ten times as many?!' Ciel choked in horror. One was bad enough...

'Holy...' Allen shuddered. 'We have to fight an army of corpses who responds to sound...and if they wake up, they'll respond to the frightened shrieking of the people and become zombie food. Just peachy.'

'We have a lot of work to do.' Sebastian sighed. 'And there's nowhere to run if the corpses wake up. We're on water in the middle of nowhere...'

'We'll check the situation!' Ciel cried. 'Secure this idiot!' and the two ran out.

'W-who are you people?' Ryan choked weakly.

'You're a commoner so you wouldn't know. Only high-ranking noble families know of us, you see?' said Allen silkily, still holding Ryan captive. 'We are agents of Phantomhive _who directly answer to Queen Victoria_. We investigate stuff like this that the Yard cannot handle, you see?' Ryan paled at this. The royalty's looking in into Aurora Society?! 'We rule the underworld society of Britain to keep things in check for the Royal Family and we eliminate rats like you. But for now, the Queen's Dog wants me to secure you so you'll be alive until then.' with that, he knocked out Stoker.

'Now then, I'll lock you up in my room bound and gagged so this way, you'll stay alive. Hehehe...'

Moments later, Ronald Knox came to see an empty room, and a dead Susanne and Margaret Connor with Mr. Connor still in frozen, horrified shock.

'Hoo, boy...looks like I was too late...'

xxx

After securing Stoker, Allen left his room and locked it to look for his grandmother and uncles who were surrounded by zombies on the deck. 'No!' he cried as he took out his gun and aimed for the heads...however, nearby zombies looked at him and made a beeline for him. 'Shit!'

'Allen!' his grandmother cried in horror, especially when Allen was surrounded by zombies.

'I'll be fine! Go and be quiet no matter what!' Allen yelled. 'They react to sound! They follow the sound and the source of the sound means food to these things! To kill them, destroy their brains! Run and hide but BE QUIET AND JOIN THE MIDFORDS!' he hollered as his relatives ran off. 'Now then...guns just won't cut it in my situation...' he swore as he looked around. He was surrounded but no witnesses where he's at. 'No witnesses...goody.' his body glowed white and a fur-trimmed cowl and silver mask manifested, and his hair turned white. In mere seconds, many heads are lopped off. He then deactivated. '...my first time using them in combat but they came in handy.'

He explored the ship some more and using his katars, he sliced off as many zombie heads as he could. In fact, he focused on this more so more people would survive this nightmarish night. He hit the upper floors first where most of the people were. particularly the nobles who keep the surface world of Britain in check. They come first no matter how cruel that sounded to the commoners who were on second and third class decks of the ship.

He checked if the first class decks and the rooms of the first class ship crew are empty of zombies. Once it was, he went down to the front but...a huge iceberg was present!

'Oh shit...and we're going at a fast speed too!' in ten seconds, they'll RAM into the iceberg. Allen decided to hell with it and activated. 'Activate maximum power...' he turned his cowl into a huge ornate winged cannon and gathered power... 'FIRE!' he fired at the left side of the iceberg where the ship would hit into, and blew half the iceberg into smithereens, enabling the ship to pass safely. Upon blasting, Allen deactivated and sank on his knees. 'Damn...the energy I had from eating those curry pots is spent...oh well. I still have some left...'

'That's an interesting power you got there young un'...but it's holy power not demon power...' a red-head in a suit and red coat arrived with a chainsaw. 'You also made it pretty easy for a Maiden's First Night because if such a biiig thing rammed into her, she'll break...' Allen blushed dark at the innuendo. And he knew how THAT feels veeeery well...

'Hey! Quit talking in innuendos!' Allen sputtered out in embarrassment as the redhead laughed at the reaction he caused. 'And if you're a fighter, help out in killing the moving corpses! Bash their brains or lop it off, whatever works!' and Allen ran off, leaving Grell Sutcliff all to himself.

'Humm...first a demon and now an unknown holy factor...this is something they definitely did not tell us.' Grell pouted. 'Oh well~! Don't leave me here sweetie~!'

xxx

Inside the first class decks were zombies being slain by the Midford Family while his relatives cowered in a corner. 'Allen! You're alive and safe!' Baroness Midford cried in relief as Allen came to help with the share of killings.

'They're easy to deal with, provided you know what to do!' Allen grunted as he jumped up to slice heads off brutally and occassional kicking. 'Whew! And to think I said be quiet...by the looks of things, everybody else who's dead is _too dumb to live_.' he said in disdain as he kicked the nearest head on his foot away. His sleeves with blades still out and his feet were quite bloody with blood splatters on his clothes.

'Well, there was lots of panicking earlier...what the hell is going on here?!' Edward Midford demanded. 'Do you know something about this?'

'Ciel and Sebastian are here on a job,' said Allen tersely as the Midfords tensed. 'It's to investigate the Aurora Society and their claims of bringing the dead back to life with their so-called 'complete salvation' medicine that temporarily brings corpses back to life by sending electric signals into the brain using a device.' he explained. 'However, the corpses came back wrong with a need to feed and they eat whatever makes sounds. Hence at the demonstration in the First Class Smoking Room where its held, the corpse of Margaret Connor bit her mother at the neck, killing her because Mrs. Connor was tearfully welcoming her daughter back. And most likely, Ciel and Sebastian are doing damage control because most likely, all zombies are active. The founder, Ryan Stoker stored a hundred corpses in the front freight storage and at the back fright storage, there's ten times more.'

'That means a thousand!' Marquis Midford moaned in dismay. The Barnetts were just as horrified.

'I cleaned up the first deck before I got here but the second and third class areas are most likely a world of hell.' said Allen. 'And passages leading to the second and third classes might still be open...so who knows for how long the first class deck will stay clean.' he said wryly. 'Please be careful and go to Lifeboats immediately. This ship is no longer safe. Forget the luggage, we can buy them anytime but we definitely can't buy our lives back. The end result are these moving corpses.'

'Right...'

'But mother, Lizzy's not with us!' Edward cried in dismay. 'She went looking for Ciel earlier!'

'Elizabeth will be fine as long as she's with her fiancee. We can only pray they return to us alive.' said Marchioness Midford confidently with a bit of worry on her expression. 'Let's go,'

'You do that. I need to do damage control at the second deck to make things easier.' said Allen softly before vomiting. 'Guaaah!'

'Allen this is enough!' one of his uncles choked. 'Think of your frail constitution! Come with us to safety!' after vomiting some more, Allen stood up shakily and spat the remains of phlegm from his mouth.

'I'm one of the few fighters on this ship. Might as well be useful.' said Allen as he temporarily retracted his katar blades and took out his revolver and pouch and gave it to his uncle. 'Here, protect grandmother with it!' and he ran off.

'Allen!'

'He's made his choice.' said Marchioness Midford. 'We have to look for survivors and take them to Lifeboats!'


	8. Nightmare Aftermath and Black Order

Nightmare Aftermath and Black Order

Allen left the dining hall to find his way down to his room to see if Ryan Stoker was still there. Good, he still is. He went to the kitchens to see zombies and dead kitchen staff. He killed them all before eating what food he could to restore his energy after spending a large chunk blasting icebergs away. He had read the story of Titanic and he sure as hell didn't want a real-life experience. He ate what food there is in the kitchens, before going down after having the bulk of his power restored, but he brought some sandwiches along. It's dinner and most likely his cute cousin hasn't had some yet...upon seeing dead bodies and walking zombies, he let loose with his powers. He turned his cowl into numerous sharp ribbons that sliced everything within his reach. 'Ohhh yes! Easy life at last!' Allen cried in a glee of thrill as he danced in slicing off heads. 'No witnesses to boot! I'm free to have fun!' laughing gleefully, he made short work of the second deck.

Someone DID witness him though, Ronald Knox who was busy reaping souls.

'What the hell wazzat?!' he gasped as the 'white thing' laughed gleefully like he was having fun. 'Hey hey, I'm definitely investigating...dammit, where's my back up?!' he was torn between following the 'white thing' and his job. Poor Shinigami...

xxx

Said back-up was at the Third Class Deck, having just as much fun as Allen.

And so...

The lower levels...Allen met up with Ciel, Sebastian, Snake and Elizabeth, fending off Zombies. 'Er what part of 'being quiet' do you guys not understand?' he sweatdropped as he reinforced them.

'We just can't afford it.' Ciel scowled irritably as Sebastian was doing the fighting. 'How are the Midfords and the Barnetts?'

'Safe on the upper decks and they're rallying survivors to get them onto lifeboats.' said Allen. 'After a night like this, who wants to stay, luxury cruise be damned?'

'I for one agree with you.' Ciel sighed. 'Where's Stoker?'

'Oh, I put him in my room bound and gagged, so he's quiet and still alive.' Allen smirked before frowning. 'Thing is, nobody's controlling the ship and I'm not even sure if we're heading for America anymore...the guys controlling the ship are all dead.'

'Rest assured we're still going straight because I didn't feel us turn.' said Sebastian. 'But for now, we need to turn the ship back or stop it in hopes for a rescue. We can send a mayday message.'

'What about the freight and back storages?'

'All covered.'

'Good. So it's almost over then.' Allen sighed in relief.

'It wasn't an easy task though.' said Sebastian with a twitch. Indeed, it wasn't when he's the only fighter surrounded by the bulk of the Corpse Corps. Allen got the easy share of the deal since there's the Midfords and his power.

'By the way...I saw this weird red-head guy with unusual eyes, wore a suit and a red coat armed with an unusual weapon...he seems friendly since he didn't fight with me.' Allen quipped.

'Unusual eyes?' Sebastian and Ciel frowned.

'Yeah. Yellow green out, green in.' Sebastian and Ciel shared dark looks. 'Uh...something wrong?'

'Nevermind!'

'That's rude!'

'Somehow...they know things we don't...says Webster.' said Snake to Elizabeth who sighed. 'We're being left out...says Keats.'

'I get what you mean..' said Elizabeth in a long-suffering voice. Ciel and Sebastian are talking about stuff and she never gets her questions answered which is kind of frustrating. The only parts she liked was when Ciel protects her. They found more survivors huddled together on top of some equipment to avoid the zombies. They rescued the survivors and had them join them and the search for survivors continues and gradually, worked their way up...and still more survivors hiding in rooms...until they got quite the amount. Much to Ciel's dismay, Viscount Druitt survived and Undertaker was ahem, talking to some corpses. Sebastian was watching the front, Allen watches the back until they got to the decks.

'Lizzy!'

'Big brother!' while Elizabeth and Edward had a tearful reunion, the adults were all about business.

'Is this everyone?' Marchioness Midford asked the Phantomhive company.

'Yes, although there are more deaths due to the panicking...but all zombies are dead.' Ciel reported. 'From bottom to top.' the Midfords looked relieved.

'For now, we better turn this ship back to Britain to properly arrest Ryan Stoker.' said Sebastian. 'We're still heading for America as we speak. We better lock up all doors for safety and security.'

'Who knows how to steer the ship?! We're heading back to Britain! We cannot go to America like this!' Marquis Midford hollered. Some surviving ship crew rose to the task...and for the time being, everyone can relax at the decks, while ignoring the cold atlantic air.

'Sebastian, go assist the ship's crew just incase.' said Allen. 'If we go back on the straight path again, we'll hit the iceberg the ship barely passed through. We were lucky but I'd rather not go through a close shave again.'

'Right...'

'Iceberg?' Ciel frowned in a whisper as Allen nodded. Ciel then looked thoughtful as he thought about what he knew and sighed. 'We're in the Atlantic so I suppose...we really are lucky.'

By morning...everyone regardless of social class slept on the upper decks even if there's no bed at all. Clean-ups were made and the corpses of the zombies and eaten people were stored in the storage room as evidence to the yard. The Midfords and Sebastian protected the ship's crew while Allen stayed to watch over the survivors. Thing is...nobody can cook breakfast. The chefs are all dead, so Sebastian took to task of making a lot of warm coffee, tea, and curry in generous, deep bowls. He also took care of lunch.

He was one overworked demon. 'Whew...all done, I'd say.' he swore. He at least, earned his reward somehow. He snuck in for a few souls when they were moving corpses to the storage room. While he swore he left off the habit of messily sampling dishes, this trouble was worth it.

xxx

The Rooms...everyone took well-deserved baths upon making double-sure it's safe enough to. Back in Allen's room...

'Yo,' said Allen as he freed Stoker. 'I'm freeing you temporarily to escort you to your room so you can take a shower and change clothes, then after that, have a meal. Be lucky because I'm much nicer than the Queen's Dog who really WILL kill you.' Ryan meeped at this.

'W-what about the bodies?' he choked out.

'All dead~double-dead.' Allen whistled. 'For all the trouble you caused, you're having quite the much-awaited chat with her majesty...if she wishes to see you so pray to whatever religion you're in that you won't have to deal with her. She's not-so-nice either to idiots like you. Now then, who are members of Osiris? Care to talk? Osiris cannot be a company name so it's not their true identity. It's a fake identity because their purchase of moving corpses cannot be known after all. Descriptions please.'

'W-well, they were dressed like scientists for one thing, along with a guy who really looks german. Middle-aged, shifty-narrow eyes with a toothbrush moustache.' said Ryan. 'He's the only one dressed like a military officer and they have a symbol.'

'A symbol?'

'Yeah...' Ryan stood up and went for his luggage, by a small pocket to take out a rather awkward drawing that Allen looked at when he took it. 'Here, excuse my lack of drawing skills but that's what I can do. And they feel kinda familiar too but I couldn't place where...'

'I see. Now go get a shower and get changed. I'm supposed to take you out for meals before keeping you under House Arrest again. And prepare to meet some irate society members because your 'complete salvation' medicine gave all of us quite the horror show.'

Ryan sighed.

'Can I eat here instead?' he whimpered pleadingly. The nobles from Aurora Society spent quite a lot of money on his organization and they got what they definitely did not expect...

xxx

On top of the ship...

'Mmmm...that chef down there is good-looking too, too bad he's not a bad boy~' Grell pouted as the two shinigami were enjoying lunch.

'Ahem, we have a lot to report you know.' said Ronald. 'The people on our list who are supposed to die lessened considerably.' he said. 'About 55 percent of our list survived the night, so we might wanna take it up with our superiors. And also, five souls are missing, most likely eaten by a demon suspected to be here.'

'But what of the rumored demon? We never encountered him.' said Grell.

'That's their problem, not ours! We're not given descriptions of the demon in question you know!' Ronald griped.

'And what about that cute boy I met on the docks that used powerful holy energy to blast off half the iceberg away?' Grell inquired.

'Er I didn't know that.' said Ronald. 'But I met a guy with stark-white hair, silver mask and a multi-tasking special fur-lined coat that sliced off the whole room I was in. He also used holy energy. Maybe they're the same guy?'

'Just what's going on here...oh well, at least we didn't have to deal with all 1034 souls...we only dealt with 414 souls and we never DID figure out the reason for the corpses moving or where the demon is...we're in for some scolding.' said Grell with a tired sigh. 'At least we should talk to that cute boy I met? We need his cooperation for our reports you know. He's with the people down there.'

'Right...'

xxx

After locking Ryan in his cabin with makeshift ankle shackle-and-chain chained to his bedpost with the chain long enough for the bathroom, Allen left him there to check on his relatives who wanted a good long talk with him because they never knew he was so good at fighting despite his health(they believed he's still sick because he threw up and really looked ill but he knew the trick how). He explained that he trained so he wouldn't be kidnapped for ransom or something THAT easily by taking advantage of his frailty. Training was difficult but given what happened today, it was worth it. For now, he spent time with his relatives until they docked-which is why Grell and Ronald couldn't approach him yet. Upon docking, everyone was forbidden by the Yard who was there to greet them. They wanted testimonies from the survivors...THEN they can go home.

Because Randall got mail from Sebastian using a seagull and with his power, sent it to the Yard with Ciel's letter regarding what happened on the Campania. The trip to America is cancelled and everybody just wanted to go home. The last to leave were the Midfords, the Barnetts and the Phantomhive Company who had Ryan Stoker and the Aurora Society...who survived at least, Viscount Druitt included. The Yard saw the corpses in the storage room and the stench was so much, but they separated the 'test subjects' from the 'victims'. Word of this reached the Queen courtesy of Ciel.

It was quite a long affair...and the Campania Incident was another reason that got the Queen furious for the second time. When Ryan squealed enough, she made a surprising decree.

The Black Order organization is no longer welcome in Britain starting today!

'Um...what's this Black Order?' Ciel asked Count Gray.

'Well, you work for the Underground so you wouldn't know.' said Count Gray. 'The Black Order is a religious organization that works to defeat a being called the Millennium Earl and his sorcery-made monster machines he calls 'demons'. Several hundred years before the main story, an artifact known as 'The Cube' was found by mankind. Inside were details, left behind by an ancient civilization, of a seven thousand year old war against the Millennium Earl. The Cube told of how the Earl was held at bay, and how future generations would be able to fight against the Earl when he returned to attempt to destroy the world again.'

'When the Earl returned as the Cube said he would, a group known as the New World Alliance founded the Black Order and charged it with recovering the shards of Innocence to equip them to new Accommodators. Our British Royalty is also a member of this New World Alliance when they founded the Black Order a century ago. The Order has four primary objectives:' said Count Gray as he started raising a finger from his left hand per objective. 'Collect the shards of the Cube known as Innocence, find accomodators who can use a piece and turn the piece into a weapon for its accomodator who becomes an Exorcist, locating the Heart of Innocence, the source of power and the strongest Innocence shard, and then raise an Exorcist Army to defeat the Earl and his followers, the Noah Clan.'

'The Noah Clan are a special breed of humans that can be identified by their gray skin, golden eyes and seven black crosses on their foreheads.' Master Phipps continued. 'In contrast to Exorcists who use Innocence, they use Dark Matter as a source of their powers. Dark Matter is poisonous to us humans. A mere scratch from it alone, as well as scratches from demons, we will die. It's an extremely potent poison that quickly spreads shown by black pentacle marks appearing all over your body at first, then your whole body turns purple and become dust within three seconds. There is no known cure to Dark Matter Poison. And to create these demons, the Earl takes advantage of grieving humans, and gives them an offer to bring their deceased back to life. Once the subject accepts, he is said to present a shell of dark matter skeleton before them. Once the griever calls the name of the deceased, they say the soul is forcefully pulled back from the afterlife and bound to the Dark Matter body, now a slave of the Earl. Its forced order? Kill its summoner and wear their bodies to blend into society, awaiting his orders. So you can never tell who's human and who's not.'

'The Black Order has a branch on each continent around the world.' he followed. 'The Black Order is overseen by **Central**, a subsection of the Vatican in Rome, Italy that exists for the specific purpose of controlling the Black Order when certain matters require that the Order get assistance from a higher source. Different branches of the Black Order are overseen by their own branch heads, and each branch head answers to Komui Lee, who is the official head liaison between Central and the Black Order. Despite there being a specific chain of command, it is not uncommon for higher ups to forgo informing certain officials of orders and operations, especially if the higher up in question feels that the official beneath them who typically handles the distribution of orders is too sympathetic.'

'If orders come directly from the Pope, entire chains of command are skipped completely, something that is not uncommon in modern-day military structures. Though the existence of Black Order isn't known by the general populace, government-run services such as train stations and local law enforcement agencies and their employees can recognize members of the Black Order by the Rose Cross they wear on their uniforms, something those who wear the cross use to get themselves free transportation and services run by the government and allows them to override law enforcement if a case is suspected to involve Innocence. However, they are unknown to the populace. Only higher-ups from each country know about them.'

'So if the whole world knows that magic exists...there will be trouble.' said Ciel grimly. 'People would want magic but at the same time...'

'Exactly. On world-wide scale especially if they get wind monsters DO exist.' said Count Gray wryly. 'Outside the streets, you can never tell who's human and who's not. You can only trust your family and friends, and watch out if there's a death in the family. To summon the Earl, he must sense immense grief from a summoner. He detects that grief and goes to them.'

'So far, no demon movements in Britain that we're thankful for because a year after the Order is founded, the Royal Family took steps to prevent families who had newly-deads from summoning the Earl by working through religion and spreading the propaganda of in paradise with God where there is no pain and suffering, only beauty, peace and plenty. We even print out children's storybooks regarding this belief so there's never reports of akuma attack on this country and it works well.' said John Brown. 'That is why our country is peaceful but we must still be wary. We suspect that he may have planted some to spy in our country because he too, is looking for Innocence to destroy them.'

'I-I see...I had no idea such a group exists...' Ciel muttered with a frown.

'Well, you asked.' said Queen Victoria. 'But for them to dabble in illegal human experimentation and desecrating the dead like this, they're no different from the Millennium Earl.' she said darkly. 'Earl Phantomhive, I will confront the Chief of Black Order Headquarters, Komui Lee. However, just to be double-sure, I wish to borrow your butler for this meeting and have him in disguise as one of my men.'

'Yes, your majesty. Sebastian is very good at sniffing out liars. He will signal if they lie.' Ciel curtsied.

'I will arrange that meeting with Komui Lee and we will keep Ryan Stoker in our custody. He knows who he met at that fake Osiris Company. They could be Order Members. Sebastian Michaelis is to come here the day before the meeting. I will have it scheduled.'

'Yes, your majesty.'

xxx

As for Allen...

He took some medicine to have the symptoms of illness to keep up with his alibi. He took on fever symptoms and then controlling his breathing to pretend he's having a hard time breathing. That was why he could skip the meeting with Queen Victoria(to Ciel's chagrin) and his relatives' worry and visitations to Madam Red's house. The longest to stay was Baroness dowager Barnett and Baron Reginald Barnett. He is just too ill he was delirious in bed as he talked to his grandmother and uncle. Madam Red also had to use her best acting skills to lay it on thick.

The best part in Allen's opinion at least, Baron Barnett is having trouble finding him a fiancee among their social class. As he feared, no girl wanted to have a frail husband who couldn't join them in on festivities. Madam Red made scathing remarks about inconsiderate, selfish girls and such brats aren't worthy of her kind and gentle son, so she asked if Allen can marry and love anyone he likes, even if they're commoners. Baron Barnett consented because well...they have no choice anyway.

When they left, Madam Red and Allen smirked.

One of their plans succeeded. As if Allen wanted to marry those spoiled rich twits anyway.


	9. Pleasures of Easter

Pleasures of Easter

Six days had passed and it's now Easter.

Elizabeth sent the Barnetts invitation to come to Phantomhive Manor to take part in Easter.

'Humm, we should come.' said Madam Red as Allen recovered from the medicine he took. 'And we should take Rose with us so she can see two of her brothers for good again now that she's educated enough to work.'

'That's true.' said Allen. 'But what of her bandages?'

'Well, surgery takes a while to heal. Normally for an eye transplant, it takes time before she can get the eyepatch off and she can remove the bandages from her facial surgery today.' said Madam Red. 'Next month, she'll have to come back to me for a final check-up.'

'Very well. I'll tell her to get packing then.' Allen left his mother's office to go find Rose. Rose is doing self-study in her room when he knocked.

'Yes?'

'Get packing Rose! Time for you to move to Phantomhive Manor and live with Joker and Dagger!'

'REALLY?!'

'Really, now get packing!' next thing Allen knew, he heard various loud sounds in her room with her rushing. Chuckling, he left the servants' quarters. Well, the First-Tiers were a close 'family' since they only had each other in the gutters of East End, working together to survive and kept each other company and sane from the cruel lives they survived from. And Rose was mostly dependent on Joker and Beast but who knows where Beast is right now...

They left that morning and arrived by lunch time.

'Brother Joker! Brother Dagger!' Rose cried as she jumped on her two 'brothers'.

'Doll! You can finally stay here!' Dagger chimed as Joker lifted Rose up high-high. The former circus members and Finny were wearing bunny-ear headbands.

'Well, you two are very loved because she studied hard in her lessons just so she can be with you sooner!' Madam Red chuckled. 'You must have been great siblings to this girl.'

'Welcome, Madam Red, young master Allen.' Finny greeted. 'Let's have fun in Easter! Lady Elizabeth organized a really great party!' he chimed happily.

'As much as I'd want to, I just recovered from illness and I'd rather not exert myself.' said Allen sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'Awwww!'

'Yeah, we heard about that scary incident from Snake. Better from him than some sensationalized newspaper...' said Joker as they went inside the house. 'He was terrified out of his wits and cried hard when he got home because he had to maintain his cool on the ship to come home in one piece! And he never DID hear the ending of that case. All we know is that Queen Victoria got really mad again worser than she did with us!'

'Hey Angel, can you tell us your side of the story?' Dagger asked Allen pleadingly.

'Sure but mine is much worse, since I had to lop heads off...'

'EHHHHH?!'

xxx

Second Floor...

'Welcome Madam Red, Allen!' Elizabeth greeted happily as she gave them bunny-eared headbands. 'I'm so glad you could come!'

'We wouldn't miss this for the world!' Madam Red beamed. 'If I EVER miss a party, it's the end of the world!' she said jokingly with a laugh.

'Welcome my dear friend! It's been a while since I last saw you~!' Soma wailed as he glomped Allen much to Dagger's dismay and Joker had to hold him back.

'P-Prince Soma...c-can't breathe...' Allen comically choked out.

'Your highness, he's turning blue!' Agni squeaked as Soma blinked and looked to see Allen quite blue.

'Waaaah! I'm sooo sorry!'

'I'm surprised he can make it...I heard he got really sick after going home...he even looked terrible and vomited upon regrouping with my family.' Edward frowned worriedly at Madam Red.

'Well, he's still recovering.' said Madam Red with a weak smile. 'The ordeal from the voyage made him really ill. Nonstop zombie-slaying on a cold atlantic night is just asking for it.'

'...he got really sick?' Dagger frowned upon hearing that and muttered to himself. He'll talk to him later. Soon, Ciel and Sebastian came and they could finally enjoy Easter Festivities although Easter had to be explained to Soma and Agni because their faith is different.

Allen passed out Easter Bunny cards he's made to drive Sebastian's point home. Although Elizabeth's and Ciel's were different...theirs is one hell of a creative card-a red rose card. He told them to 'pluck off the paper petals together' and when they did, it was a beautiful drawing of adult versions of Ciel and Elizabeth in fashionable clothes with bunny-ear headbands with adult-Ciel hugging adult-Elizabeth from behind who was holding a baby resembling THEM in a bunny onesie in her arms, and the adult-version couple is surrounded by red roses and sparkles. Elizabeth gasped as she blushed with a squeal, Ciel froze in shock with a stark-red blush-everybody else gaped at the card Elizabeth happily showed them(they were impressed with the drawing) and looked forward to make it a _reality_. Edward was HORRIFIED and in utter comical despair. Elizabeth asked Allen to make a copy for Ciel even if they meant to share the card together.

Count Gray and Master Phipps joined the party and the Easter Egg Hunt Game.

Allen didn't join because he's still recovering from the medicine he took to feign illness and settled for playing on Ciel's piano...with a catch. Using the ol' tin-can-wire telephone, he set up and elaborate system with Sebastian's help with the biggest tin can directly connected to the piano. This way, the melody could be heard by everyone in the manor while they play the Hunt.

The ones who played were Sebastian and Ciel, Double Charles, Soma and Agni, Bard and Maylene, Finny and Snake, Joker and Rose, Dagger and Edward, and Madam Red and Nina Hopkins.

Allen happily played cheerful music on Ciel's piano until the game ended while Elizabeth was fawning over the 'thoughtful cards' he made for her and Ciel.

'This is what we'd really look like when we're older~? Wow!' Elizabeth chimed happily as she fawned over the card. 'How could you predict this so accurately? This is marvellous!'

'Well, I studied pictures of you and Ciel that mother has back when you were kids.' said Allen. 'Then I had to do various drawings of you growing older and older until I came up with that drawing of both of you in your twenties. It was no easy task though because I'm no fortune-teller.' Allen giggled. 'I'm glad you like my card and it's worth seeing Ciel red like a tomato! Heeheeheehoohoohoo! It's just so cute! Now I know what to draw for Valentine's Day next year!'

'Ehhh?! I didn't see that! Noooo!' came Elizabeth's wail of dismay. 'I wanna see him blush!'

'Haha, don't worry, I'll make that blush darker on Valentine's Day next year so watch him closely! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!'

'I can't wait for Valentine's Day already!' Elizabeth sighed blissfully. 'Uhhh by the way...the old tin can phone trick...you had Sebastian set up a system for you right?' she croaked as she saw the giant Tin Can over the piano.

'Yeeeesss...'

'Oh my! That means everyone heard us by now!' Elizabeth gasped in horror with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

'Hahahaha! Ciel's probably stark red by now! Sebastian! Get us a picture!'

Well, with the tin can phone wire system, naturally, everyone can hear them LOUD AND CLEAR, much to Ciel's chagrin and Sebastian snickering.

'That bastard...' Ciel growled with a blush.

'You're becoming a tomato again, young master.' Sebastian sniggered.

'S-shut up!' Elsewhere, Madam Red was cackling. Edward moaned at the scarier card next year and how he really didn't want to give his sister away to Ciel. Dagger remarked that Allen can be pure evil. Soma was enjoying this and was in stitches. To be safe, Agni safeguarded their egg because Soma was laughing too hard. Count Gray was remarking 'good blackmail material' and Phipps shook his head in bemusement.

xxx

Ciel got Elizabeth's egg after his team fought over it with team Charles. Elizabeth was very happy that Ciel found her egg and it ended with a splendid Easter Banquet-and Ciel gave Allen a noogie for what he did and for losing, Count Gray had fun in his expense.

By the end of it, Ciel got a love letter from the Queen.

He hid it from Elizabeth in favor of celebrating with her just to keep her happy.

By nightfall when the party ended with everyone having their fill of Easter Food and merrymaking...Ciel, Sebastian, Madam Red and Allen gathered in his office.

'I saw~that~!' Allen chirped as he lounged on the sofa with his shoes off. 'A love letter from the Queen yes? And to think we just got over the last one...'

'Cases pile up one after another.' said Ciel as he opened the letter. 'There's no rest for Phantomhives.'

'So what's it say?' Madam Red asked him as he scanned the letter with his eyes.

'...we're to investigate why students aren't going home.' said Ciel. 'It's a personal request because one of these students is Duke Clemens' son Derek Arden. He and some others stopped coming home since last summer and letters stopped too. It wasn't a rebellious phase either.'

'Aren't public schools independent institutions that refuse government intervention?' Allen piped up.

'More like they just want to hide their private affairs, so it's going to get tough. I'll have to come personally.' said Ciel. 'And infiltrate as a student. Normally, I'd send someone to infiltrate but the students are sons of nobility who know each other with few holding titles. The problem is if there's still spots available.'

'Then we can just make some!' Allen chirped. 'We can make two of them very sick and too sick to come~' he said cheerily with clapped hands.

'Oy oy...' Madam Red sweatdropped at her son's crazy ideas. 'Wait, two?!'

'It'll be good if Ciel has a shadow in school.' said Allen. 'And who'll suspect me, the sickly Barnett boy of tomfoolery, eh?' he chuckled darkly. Everyone gave him a (-_-) stare.

'And also, we'll have Sebastian infiltrate as a teacher.' said Ciel. 'He can also support me from the shadows using his status as an employee of the school.'

'It shall be arranged immediately.' Sebastian curtsied.

'By the way, how did your meeting with the Queen ended? We just heard from Joker that she's angry for the second time again since the Circus case.' Allen piped up.

'Oh, that? You see, there's more to Ryan Stoker's Aurora Society.' Ciel grunted. He explained about the Black Order to Allen and Madam Red causing Madam Red to gasp and Allen to stare at his cousin. 'And three days ago, the Queen summoned Sebastian and the day after that, the meeting with the Chief Supervisor, Komui Lee and his little sister who's an Exorcist, Lenalee. When they talked about the Aurora Society and suspected Order Members buying re-animated corpses, Lee was shocked and he really didn't know. He took out photos for Ryan Stoker and Ryan Stoker pointed Malcolm C. Lvellie and Renee Epstein as his main clients from 'Osiris' since he met up with them in Britain and some scientists who weren't in the profiles Lee brought along. But clearly, the American Branch and Central is responsible for the Campania Tragedy. That and Komui doesn't know the movements of Central because their authority is higher than his and if Orders directly came from the Pope himself, Chains of Command are skipped with even other Branch Heads kept ignorant of the situation...like now.

But the fact remains that because of the Black Order, 1100 corpses were desecrated and 414 victims killed by the zombies on Campania and the Black Order is liable for this tragedy that is why they are no longer welcome in Britain. Thing is, Headquarters is IN Britain, they couldn't just move out as Central cannot accomodate them anywhere else. So the Queen settled for another alternative...the Black Order will NO LONGER get free services in Britain. They will start paying just like anyone else, and deal with the law just like anyone else as punishment. No excuses, Innocence be damned and for how long this punishment will hold is years totalling the number of zombies they made and victims caused by them. Komui Lee agreed to the terms rather mournfully. In fact, orders from the Queen will be sent out as soon as they leave.

'That's the gist of it.' said Ciel. 'As for Ryan Stoker, since he knew of the Order's Existence and he's a citizen, he got recruited. The poor man was horrified of facing Lvellie again since Ryan outed his dirty laundry that got the Order semi-blacklisted. Well, that's his punishment.'

'I see...'

'But Allen, about your unusual powers...you might be an Exorcist too.' Ciel remarked.

'Hah, as if I'll give up the life I got in favor of a war that's never mine?' Allen snarked. 'A mother who doesn't hate me for being different, a family who accepted me, no more condemning cruel stares if they found out my secret and I have a place to call home. I will never give up any of that in favor of some machiavellian religious gang!' he said fiercely.

'Well said, young master.' Sebastian smiled. Ciel smirked as Madam Red sadly gazed on her son. She never knew his past much, until now.

xxx

That night, in Allen's assigned guest room...

Allen was fresh from the showers and wore pajamas before throwing himself on his bed. "Black Order...bah!'

Allen knew the truth a long time ago from Undertaker. About the Order, his right arm that was modified...and the power hiding in his arm. He also 'removed' the sentience from his arm and destroyed it, enabling him to achieve 100% synchronization at will on a whim and achieve its true ability. And Undertaker is currently playing with the sentience he took to better understand it. Talk about complicated. Ah well, it's not his problem anymore.

There's no way he's giving up the life he worked hard to build after Undertaker gave him the foundation, the bottom of the stair steps. He's the one who made the next few steps and climbed his way up the ladder to his life.


End file.
